You love who?
by Lorelei Dream
Summary: Amu will soon be graduating. Everything seems right. But something is missing. When she finally discovers the missing piece, everything falls apart. Everything she knew is fake and her final piece of happiness is forced to leave her because of a vow made. Time is gnawing at both of their hearts but one must stay glued to their "home". [HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

Author's Begining Notes: Hey everybody this is my new story. It came to me in a dream so I hope I do good. This is more loose not as carefully done like my other one. Which is now finished. YAY! So enjoy!

~AMU'S POV~ My friends and I are in their final year of Middle school, Ikuto has found his father a year before and is a famous violinst world wide, and he's has been back in Japan for a year and things are finally normal. Everything is right. Right? Wrong!  
>I don't know what's wrong with me. I have a wonderful boyfriend, Tadese, the bestest friends ever, and Ikuto. Ikuto's life is at ease now. He's finally met his dad and reconnected, he's finally made goods with Tadese's family,<br>and he's finally accomplished his dream being world known for his violin playing gift. But something's missing.  
>Uggh! " Amu what's wrong?" asks Ran flying in circles above my head. She had her little worried expression and the other Charas came over to comfort me. " I really don't know. I mean everything is good now. No more easter, I have Tadese, Ikuto's back, Gradution, and my friends."<p>

"Sometimes I wonder the same thing." said a seemingly low sad voice coming from my balcony but no figure. I call out,  
>"Whoever you are I have a bat and I'm not afraid to use it!" I said trying to sound forceful not scared. But that idea went down the drain when the person almost magically appeared behind me.<p>

" You wouldn't want to hurt one of your friends would you?" said the person who was more and more giving away their idenity. Then I heard a smirk. Ikuto.

"Ikuto?" I turn around screaming his name trying to sound angry when I couldn't help but sound happy he was here.

"It's me. The one and only. Why sound so happy? You see me all the time. Unless you want to see a little more of me." he said sudectively in my ear. I shiver and say stuttering like a fool,

"N NN- No ofcourse not you pervert. I was just shocked anyways. Now what are you doing here?" I said putting on my Cool n' Spicy attidute on even though I know he can see right thru my act. I how I wish he couldn't see thru me, my act, my life.

" I wanted to give you theses" he handed me some roses. Pink as my hair. They're so pretty. But I have a boyfriend.

"You know I have a boyfriend Ikuto, Ta-"  
>"Yeah I know Tadese" he said annoyed and angry but returned to him old self and said,<p>

"Either way they're for your sister Ami. I'm here to pick her up for our date." he laughs.

"Why do you always go for the young ones?" I ask playing his little game.

"Cuz they're easy to lead astray" he says in my ear before licking my cheek. He runs out to my balcony and jumps off before I could catch him and torture him.

"Amu you have a vistor." called my mom from outside my door.

"Come in" I called out. In stepped Tadese dressed up. I forgot I have a date with him tonight.

" Uhh Amu is that what you're going to where?" he said looking at me worried and confused.

"No I forgot we have a date i'll go get ready can you wait here in my room?"

"Okay." *Takes dress out of closet and goes to bathroom to change*

"Huh what's this?" he says picking up the flowers Ikuto gave to Amu.

"Nothing." I say quickly. Maybe too quickly. I snatch the flowers out of his hand.

" Amu I mean who gave you these and why are you acting so..." he stops in his tracks thinking.  
>"Ikuto." he says with venom dripping from his mouth. He loved Ikuto as a brother but when it came to Amu it was all war.<p>

" Yes he gave me the flowers but I don't want you to go beat him up over some flowers he gave me. I didn't want to see you upset." I said kind of dissapointed in myself for lying to Tadase.

" It's fine. Just don't protect me from things I need to know. But the only reason i'm protective of you is your mine now. My girl. Okay?"  
>he said in his determined but sweet voice. I felt my creamy cheeks warm up and get red. Really red. I rush to the bathroom and finish my make up and hair.<p>

" Ready to go Amu?" he asked right before I was coming out of the bathroom. His jaw dropped when he say me. That's a good thing right?

"How do I look?" I asked which sounded a little worried unlike the usal, 'How do I look ?' to get a good response because they KNOW they look good.

"Like an angel. You are to perfection. You are beautiful." he says blushing more than I was and that was making a statement.

"Thank you. And you my King look absoultely handsome and dashing." I said to him trying to refrain from saying Prince.

"Well let's go" he said pulling my hand down stairs, out the door, and to our car ride. * Tadase's Dad is driving*

" Well nice to see you again Amu " greeted Tadase's dad. *I forgot his name*

"Nice to see you to. So where are we going again?" I asked politely. But I was really dying to know. I wanna know! NOW NOW! Man I sound like Yaya.

"Oh we are going to Andoldia's" said Tadase. Oh my god! That's one of the most expensive resturant in Seiyo. I've never been. I hear the steak is to die for. Oh and the Potato's they say-

"We go here alot so we'll help you order." said Tadase interuppting my thoughts.

"Oh really well thank you." I said slightly suprised.

"Well here we are" said Tadase's dad while parking the car. We get out and walk towards the door. We walk in the door and my mouth dropped far below possible. It was amazing. A huge Shandler in the middle of the whole room. The borders of gold. The walls stripped with the color of a creamy baige and a light shinning blue. The floors were black and white tile with a white rose ethecth onto the black tile. And the seats were made of velvet. Soft and Comforting. We sat down. " Are you amazed yet?" said Tadase's Dad still softly laughing at the face I made at the entrance. " Passed amazed. It's so beautiful." I said still in awe while looking around.

"Well Amu-Chan I wouldn't worry about the looks too much. The food is the best part. It's delicous" said Tadase

" Hey ummm Tadase what do you think we should order for Miss Hinamori?" asked Tadase's Dad

"Maybe 'Cherry Blossom'. " said Tadase thinking about what I may like. But I just sat there waiting for them to order for me. I didn't know what to get so I was just sitting in the seat thinking about the beauty of the resturant and about what Ikuto said. While I was talking aloud to myself about feeling like something is missing or that I'm lonely even when I have everything going for me he had said he feels the same no he wonders the same thing. But I tried to push the thought away and turned my attention to the two people infront of me.

"So what am I going to be eating?" I asked trying to sound innocent when really I was annoyed.

" Blooming Lilly Flower" said Tadase smiling. Oh god his smile is so annoying sometimes. And his kindness and pureness is somewhat evil and manipulative.

"Great I guess...what is Blooming Lilly Flower?" I asked truely curious on what they had ordered. I mean for all I know this could be a posinus and deadly fish platter.

" Oh it is Steak with potato, corn, shrimp, and greens with Lilly flowers on the plate for design. Trust me it's good." said Tadase re-assuring me.

"Oh ok. I think I can handle it. Thank you for ordering for me." I said. We tell our orders to the server and in 3 mintues our food comes.

"WOW! This looks delicous!" I said with amazement. The steak was tender and juicy, the potato was melting in your mouth, the corn was sweet, the shrimp was juicy and seasoned, and the greens were just perfect. It was just so tastey I finished half of everything and kept my leftovers in a box. We walked back to the car, got in, drove back home, and Tadase walked me to the front door.

"So Amu how did you like it?" asked Tadase

"I loved it! It's the best resturant ever! Thanks for taking me." I said blushing. I had a great time and I was tired, I was ready to

"No problem. Maybe I can bring you another time." said Tadase smiling.

" I'd like that. Well I'll see you tommorow." I said sweetly as I could because I was about to fall asleep right there.

" I love you Amu" said Tadase. My eyes widened. I was awake now. Then he kissed me but I felt nothing. It was nothing.

"I love you too." I said to Tadase. I felt like I HAD to. I opened the door, waved goodbye, and closed the door and ran upstairs.  
>I went to the bathroom took off my clothes, washed, and put on my pajamas. I went back into my bedroom. "Hey Amu-Chan! What's wrong?"<br>asked Suu. "It's nothing" I said kind of depressed. No I wasn't kind of depressed I was past that. I was confused, tired, and past depressed.  
>"Come on Amu tell us." said Miki. "Fine. It's just when Tadase kissed me I felt nothing and that I feel like something is missing but everything is good in my life. Gradution, Friends, Boyfriend, UGGH!" I lay in my bed crying and kicking. I was kicking the bed hard like it was its falt for my little sitation. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!<p>

"Huh?" I look out the window to see a drenched Ikuto.

"Amu please let me in." said Ikuto despertaley.

"Why should I?" I said playing with him. I was going to let him in but first let's have some fun.

"Come on Amu, PLEASE?" said Ikuto getting on his knees begging.

"State your full name and relationship with Amu Hinamori" I said in a deep tone acting offical.

"Cut that shit Amu! Just let me in! Please" he yelled angrily. HA HA HA! Ikuto's actually trying to be angry and yell. Man this is gold. But I should let him in now he's getting tired I can tell and I don't want him to get in my room then fall asleep here. No way do I want him sleeping over!  
>But then again with him I feel warm and safe. His arm around me his nice warm fresh breath on my face and neck. AAAHHH! What am I thinking!<br>I open the door slowly to Ikuto's annoyment. He slipped inside. Sneaky little Neko.

"Finally. And thanks" he said before he went to the bathroom to dry off.

"No problem. Hey make sure you use the blue towel there's a set of clothes you can borrow ." I called out so he could hear me.

"K" he said and within mintues he returned back dry and with a lose shirt and jeans.

"Thank!" he said pointing to the clothes he was wearing. I smiled and he sat on my bed telling me about his day. I don't what he did but he made the feeling of emptyness go away. He was always so caring and fun.

" So I actually got the violin solo so i'm kinda excited for-... Amu are you paying attention?"

"Yeah! I was just thinking but I heard you. Congrats I knew you'd get it!" I was dazed that part was true but I did hear him and was glad and proud of him.

"Come on tell me what's going on with you."

"Nothing besides graduation. I'm fine" I said completely lying to him. I felt bad because he told me everything that's going on in his life ALWAYS. And I was being selfish and stupid but it's embarssing kissing your boyfriend feeling nothing and feeling nothing but a missing puzzle piece in your life.

"Amu come on like I believe that. You've been acting strange. You know and I know it. Something is wrong." he said louder now.

" It's just I-I- it's to embarssing. Okay? I can't talk about it. It's strange. I don't understand it!" I yelled unable to tell him the problem but that's all that came out.

"Amu you know you can tell me anything. I can help you. Amu please just tell me." Oh great his soft sweet voice, his light smile, and the worst his small but sensational hand on my shoulder. Yeah he knew how to get the truth out of me. I sigh and say

" Well for the past few weeks i've been feeling empty. Unhappy and yet I have everything friends, graduation, boyfriend *Ikuto growls*.  
>and tonight I went on a date with Tadese and we kissed but I felt nothing. Nothing! I usally felt happy and just WOW! You know? But it was dead."<p>

"Amu honestly now you need to find out what's missing. You need to know your own truth. And for me the same. I've been feeling the same way."

"Really?" I ask curiously as well as a shocked expression. He nodded and looked at the ground.

"What do you see in Tadase anyways?" he said bitterly. Woah! Mood Switch.

" Well his sweet and nice... I guess... now his smile and kindness is getting annoying and a little manipulating." I said. But then I realized what I said. What I really thought. He was like this sweet, kind, and manipulating. And soooo God damn annoying!

"Glad to know you're in love with someone you truthfully dislike." he said again the bitter tone. But he was past that little bitter tone he was brimming with anger.

"Ikuto don't be like that. I'm honestly just realizing the truth. So don't you dare get mad at me! I'm sorry okay I'm sorry that my misery and misadventures of love is so funny or whatever. I-" I was stopped by Ikuto when he pushed his lips onto mine. He kissed me! Wait he kissing me! Oh god what do I do? But it feels good. I love it. I'm just melting. He pulled away and asked,

"Now did you feel something then?" I nodded like a fool. I was in a trance. It was magical. It was spectacular. I blushed I didn't know what to say or do. Just stare into his eyes and blush. Yeah that's a good job Amu. Pat yourself on the back.

" I said I would make you fall in love with me. How am I doing so far? Because I think *small kiss*- I'm doing good"

" I just can't believe that I didn't realize you were my missing puzzle piece"

"I always knew. I love you Amu. I always did. I wanted you from the momment I saw you years ago."

" Thank you Ikuto. Thank you for waiting. Thank you for loving me all these years." I said. He waited. He knew that one day i'd be his and that one day i'll face facts we love each other we belong. It was fate. He was the one who cared for me. He was mine.

"It was worth it. I'll never let you go. I'll wait until your out of High school." he said. He really loved me and he wanted me forever. He wanted to wait just a little longer to make it offical. And we both knew where it was going. Marrige.

" I love you Ikuto" I said glomping him. He stroked my hair while I hug him tighter and tighter.

"I know. But before we rush into this I think you should break up with The Kiddy King."

" Oh man! This is gonna be hard."

"Don't worry Amu. I'll be there to help you"

Kitty-Chan: So I will make a second chappie to this and to my other story I will make one more chappie! I know how much you guys love it!  
>Please review this story as well as my other story!<p>

Yoru: Thanx Nya!


	2. Betrayal?

Author's beginning notes: Okay so this is ofcourse the 2nd chappie if my 'You love who'. I have school soon so I'm trying to finish fast with this and possibly get another story done as well. So yeah. Cuz once I'm back in school I won't write too much! TRUST ME! Well on to they story!

"Ikuto can you stay tonight?" said Amu.

"Baby need some one to tuck her in at night?" he said taunting her.

"No! I just want you here, okay?"

"Fine how can I resist my love" he said

Amu climbed in bed as Ikuto slept on the cold, hard floor. He still was glad she asked but, sleeping on the ground was terrible. But those were the rules. He sighed and tossed on the ground trying to wrap the blankets around him better so he wouldn't be so cold. UGH! THIS IS SOOOO FRUSTRATING! ~ he thought. Amu awoke silently from sounds of grunting and tosing.  
>She realized uncomfortable Ikuto must be. But then again it's kinda funny to watch him struggle. She kept quiet watching him. GOODNESS IKUTO~she thought. He finally got so frustrated that he was about to leave but Amu quietly but quickly pulled him back and said,<p>

"Don't leave"

"Well i'm in pain and uncomfortable sleeping on the floor. Plus my parents are probably worried sick. I'm sorry." he said kissing her cheek.

"You can sleep with me in my bed, if you want?" She said.

" Are you sure?" he asked. He knew Amu wasn't the type of person to do this. "Man she must really care for me" he thought.

"Yeah. Come one." She said reassuring him. They both got in bed. Warm. Safe. Dreamy. This is what they both thought.

"Thanks Amu."

"No problem"

He snuggled with Amu. Her hands around his neck, their bodies up against one another, and Amu's head on Ikuto's chest hearing his steady heart beat. He place his hands on her head after she'd fell asleep.

~Next Morning IKUTO'S POV~ I woke up and I carefully slipped away from Amu so she wouldn't wake up. I washed up and change into my clothes from yesterday that was now dry. I sat in her computer chair looking around her room. Her walls were now striped Hot pink and Black, she had posters of Paramore and Everance, her carpet was black, her desk was cherry wood, and she had Hot pink and black Dressers and drawers.

She had style I had to admit that. I stumbled upon a folder in her desk drawer. So I opened it. Yes I know I shouldn't do that but it may be promising and you have to admit it was soooo tempting. I opened it up to see music notes and lyrics. So Amu is a song-writer, huh? Wonder why she never told me or anyone for that fact. I heard her sigh so I put back the folder and sat there quietly.

~AMU'S POV~

Well Today is the day break up with Tadase. I'm scared to death. I mean Tadase is sweet and really a nice guy but my heart is with Ikuto and let's face it Tadase is soooo annoying sometimes. Not that Ikuto can't be annoying. Speaking of Ikuto, where is he?  
>I shot up from my laying postion and called out,<p>

"Ikuto? Oh great he left. I really wanted to spend the day with him. Oh well. Wonder if Ran,Miki, and Suu are up." I look over to see the eggs but they were frozen shut. Oh Ikuto where are you. I really need you. Just to get through the day. I mean this is gonna be a hard day. I'm too scared to face it alone. Ikuto! Why did he-. A cool breeze against my neck stopped my train of thought. Well there's no window open so that means ...  
>"Ghoust?" I screamed running away and locking myself in the bathroom.<p>

"No it's just me Amu!" he yelled from the other side of the door. I opened the door and hit him and said,

"You Baka! You know you scared me to death! Oh I hate you!" I screamed slapping him on the arm over and over again which seemed to do nothing but amuse him even more.

"What last night you had said you loved me?" he said faking pouting.

"Oh stop your rubbish! Besides I do love you!" I said then slapped him upside the head

"Ouch Amu! God do have any ice?" he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry. I'll go down and get some. But for now this will have to do" She kissed his sore spot.

"I feel a little better. But I still need that ice."

"I'm going." Oh Ikuto you're just so stupid!

~IKUTO'S POV~ Man Amu sure did take a hit. God I feel like I could pass out at any momment now. Oh god I forgot to tell my parents that I wouldn't be back at home! And I forgot to tell Yoru where I am.

Well he'll find me. And who cares if he doesn't right now what's important is that the little Kiddy King is out of the picture and me and Amu are together. I should call my parents and tell them I was at... Kukai's house. Yeah they'll believe that. Me and him are really good friends. I dial my house number and tell them and they say to come back atleast by 8:00 pm. Well atleast one problem is solved. In comes Amu with a two Ice packs.

"Thanks! What up with the second Ice pack?" I asked

"Oh well you see I um... I tripped and feel down the stairs." she said. Clutz! I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Oh stop laughing! Now!" she screamed. She was bright red. Angry and yet embrassed. I calmed down and stop laughing at her.

"Sorry Amu. Are you okay?" I asked sorry for what I had done and was concered for her.

"I'm okay just a few brusies. What about you?"

"I'm fine now. So should we go by the front door or balcony?"

"Balcony I guess but I can't really hop down from there I'm no Neko." she said a little unsure.

" Well that's why you've got me!" I said. I scoped her up Bridal style the jumped of the balcony. I let her down.

"Thanks! So where to first?" she asked as we walked on the sidewalk away from the house.

"Well I was thinking that we could go and see Tadase and tell him the news : You don't like him and that you love a boy name Ikuto" I said

" I guess but we should plan this out a little more don't you think?"

"Yeah. Here's the deal" I say. (NOTE: Author was to lazy to explain plan. But you'll know when it happens.)

" It's a good plan but it's easier said than done" said Amu very hesiatent.

"Come one Amu you can do this!" We walk up to the door and ring the door bell. And to our luck Tadase answered the door.

"Why hello Ikuto and Amu. Would you like to come up to my room and talk or something?"

"Sure" said Amu.

~AMU'S POV~ I'm scared. My knees are shaking. And I can't think straight. "So is there a reason that you guys came over?" asked Tadase.  
>Oh this made it worst. This made my stomach turn. Luckily Ikuto was the one to stop me from shouting out the whole reason, the whole plan, everything.<p>

"Well we both wanted to spend a day at the Amusement park with you. You know kinda hang out. Being buddies." said Ikuto clearly no hint of a secret or bad deeds in the sentence he spoke. "Oh okay well let me get ready and we'll go." Tadase pulled out a pair of clothes and went to the bathroom to change. I was amazed though. Ikuto was sure good at thinking on his toes. But I was still sad, upset, and scared.

Our plan could always fail and if suceeded Tadase may hate me forever. And our plan was a little devious. I sat there full of thought until Ikuto shook me and asked,

"Are you alright?" he looked worried and concerned. I nodded.

"I know it's hard but we'll get thru it and then we can be together okay? Breaking up is hard. Espically in a situation like this" he said then kissed me.  
>We realize that Tadase was there. He saw us. He saw us kiss, he heard us talk.<p>

"Amu? How could you? I thought that you that you loved me."

"I did. But I just grew apart from you then I suddenly got feeling for Ikuto and I didn't want you anymore. I wanted to tell you later and Ikuto was just-"

"Just someone to kiss after you broke my heart"

"No he was helping me get through it! I love you but in a friend way. Me and Ikuto just really found out our feeling for each other."

"Oh so you and Ikuto were a "FRIEND RELATIONSHIP" THAN A BETRAYAL COUPLE?"

"I didn't betray you! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"Just get out!" Tadase started throwing Clothes from his closet at them and smashing his Chairs.

"Amu we have to go!" Yelled Ikuto. We ran out his room, ran out his house, and ran out of his life.


	3. Possible

Author's beginning notes: Okay so third chappie to 'You love who?' I hope you guys like it. Sorry 4 late post! Also wish me luck on my soccer game tommorow!

"Ikuto what should we do? We can't just leave Tadase like that. He's hurting. We betrayed him."

"Honestly Amu I think it be best to call it a day and try again later. And even then I've never seen Tadase THIS mad. I don't think he'd forgive us."

"Ikuto there has to be a way! We need to help our friend. Although he thinks of us as Back Stabbers. I just want him to understand, to trust us, to be friends again"  
>Amu started crying. They sat down on the park bench and Amu buried her head into Ikuto's Chest. She sat there sobing. Ikuto just rubbed her back and whispered to her,<p>

"It's alright Amu. We'll get through this. We can try and if he doesn't listen, if he still doesn't want to understand or be our frineds then forget him. You've got me and your friends not to mention you're gonna be graduating. Don't worry, Okay?" Amu nodded her head and softly said,

"Thanks Ikuto" she lifted her head up and kissed him. Right on the lips.

~IKUTO'S POV~ She kissed me! Well this is suprising. I just would never expect this. I I- mean I like it ALOT. But wow! I pull away softly and say

"We should go home. It's getting dark outside."

"Yeah." I realize that Amu spent hours crying. Wow. She's in so much pain but I'm just doing nothing. I'm no help at all I didn't even desever that 'Thanks Ikuto'!

Amu realized that she had soaked my shirt with her tears. She had said sorry and I said it's okay. Truthfully I didn't really notice myself. I felt the wetness but I didn't feel bad.  
>It felt kinda good apart of Amu on me. Even if it is a sad part. But then again me being a cat and all it was kinda annoying, the water on my shirt, sticking on my skin.<p>

"Thanks for walking me home Ikuto" She said then smiled. She smiled. Finally... so she's feeling better! Oh how lovely her smile is. I felt myself going hot on my cheeks. Calm down Ikuto.

"No problem. It was my plesure." I said, bowed, then kissed her creamy soft cheek. She's so beautiful. And the moonlight just made her radiant. Such a amazing sight. I just stare into her eyes marveling.

"Good night Amu..." my voice trailed off when I found myself, unconcouisly kissing Amu. I continued. I just couldn't stop. I licked her bottom lip she opened her mouth letting my tounge slip in. She must have never made out because she at first didn't understand why I licked and nibbled on her bottom lip. But she caught on...eventually.

We stood there under her balcony to her room making out. The passion was just undesribable. I had a feeling that we both wanted more. Our tongues took their leave and our lips parted. I smiled gentlely at Amu. She smiled back. Then she asked,

"Ummm...can you lift me to my room?" My cat ears and tail popped out and I lifted her up.

"There you are."

"Thank you. I'll see you tommorow I guess."

"Okay. Goodnight Amu" She smiled and waved as she saw me run off, jumping on roof tops back to my house.

"So Amu how was your little adventure with Ikuto?" said a high but small pitched voice.

"Suu?"

"Think WE wouldn't find out, huh?" said Miki.

" No I was hanging out with my friends and Ikuto" she said waving her hands as her face turned red like a tomato.

"Oh come on Amu-Chan just admit it! We don't mind, we think it's sweet!" said Ran.

"It's true but it has some bad twist" she said dissapointedly, thinking about what happened with Tadase.

"Well we know practically everything. Ikuto visting that night, You admiting your feelings, all we want to know is How was the date with Ikuto and what happened when you told Tadase?" said Miki.

"Well it wasn't a date. We were going to break it to Tadase but he found out so he threw a fit and kicked us out of his house. And I was so upset I started crying and Ikuto comforted me."

"Oh we're sorry Amu. It'll work out. Don't worry." said Ran.

"Wait a second you were listening to my converstations. You little easedroppers. You guys are so dead!" she ran around the room chasing her Charas as they screamed in terror.

"We're sorry Amu! We'll never do it again! Please stop!" They said in unison. Amu stopped in her tracks and layed on the bed letting her Charas go for now...She slowly drifted to sleep. While she slept her Charas talked.

"Did you see Amu and Ikuto kissing? Cuuuute Huh?" said Suu gigiling.

"You mean full blown making out" said Miki.

"Awwww I always knew she LOVED him! Why she went out with Tadase is a mystery." said Ran.

"Yeah well Tadase was the only option. I mean Ikuto left, Nagi dated Rima, Kukai dated Utau, and Kairi dated Yaya. All she had was Tadase. And back then she was convinced she loved him." said Suu.

"So sad, oh well let's celebrate to Amu's first true love!" said Ran.

"Or last. Maybe Ikuto is the one. It's a possiblity." said Miki.

Kitty-Chan: Well I hoped u enjoyed that I will have the 4th Chappie up soon 4 compensation 4 this late late LATE entry!


	4. My kitten?

Kitty-Chan: So this is the 4th chapie of 'you love who'

Ikuto: DA!

Kitty-Chan: *glares* Shut up! Now as I was saying I hope you enjoy this story and BTW: OUR SOCCER TEAM WON A GAME!

Ikuto: 9/22/11 AOA'S SOCCER TEAM FINALLY WINS A GAME!

Kitty-Chan: The sad thing is that I couldn't go to the game because I had a Singing Angels Concert :(

Ikuto: No wonder they won you weren't there!

Kitty-Chan: Shut the HELL up! *Shoots Ikuto*

Amu: :o Let's uhhhh b-b begin n now

* * *

><p>Amu wakes up in the morning tired. Yesterday was along day and she barley got any sleep! She grabbed her clothes for the day and she went to the bathroom to wash. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, then she took her clothes off and she got in the shower.<p>

She shampooed her hair, she washed it out, and started to scrub her body down with soap. She felt relaxed and renewed until she felt something hot on her neck.  
>No it wasn't water it was like breathing. HOT BREATHING. She froze when it got hotter and closer.<p>

"Who's there?" she asked. The hot breath stopped but no answer. Amu was scared, VERY scared. She turned her head to see who it was but saw nothing.  
>she felt really relieved but then again her shower was pretty big no HUGE what if someone is lurcking around.<p>

"I know you're here just come out" she tried to sound tough and no even afriad but the chances of that was like a puppy dog scaring off and lion. NOT POSSIBLE.

Then a person came up behind her and hugged her from behind, slowly rubbing her skin, no caressing her skin. She shivered with each touch but to scared to fight back.

She could feel his body against hers and it was almost turning her on. ' NO NO NO this is so wrong 1. You like ikuto 2. this person is going to rape you and 3. kick his ass amu!' she thought.

She then inserted her nails into the arms that were around her waist, the arms that were shoving her closer to him. And how she knew it was a Man is because she could feel his manhood against her.

"Ow Amu!" he yelled. Wait a second that sounds familar.

"Ikuto?"

"Yes my kitten!"

" 1. don't call me 'kitten' especially your kitten 2 get the hell out of my shower you can see me naked!"

"Thats the point idiot and technically I can't see anything with this steam."

"Who cares get out! Jeez I feel weird being in here with you NAKED."

"Want me to make you feel better?" he asked seductively.

"Your a perverted bastarad you know that right? Now get out before I-"

Ikuto kisses Amu in the shower and get this she liked it! He felt her up with so much love in one little kiss. But then again it turned into something more than a little kiss it turned into a full blown make out scene.

Kitty-Chan:

Done! I'm sorry if you read this and you got grossed out or freaked out but I had to do this! I will have the next chappie up soon as possible.

PS. The next chapter maybe a LEMON so if you get creeped out by those sex scenes in Fan Fics or you just hate it and write mean comments then i'll just let you read the chapter but highlight the lemon part and you can skip it and get into the story scene. GOOD? BYE BYE!


	5. Hell is Sexy

Kitty-Chan: Yo Yo Yo Romeo!  
>Amu: Where's Juilet Kitty-Chan: Da it's me! I'm in love!<br>Romeo: Uhhh Kitty- I mean Juilet I I don't love you Kitty-Chan: WHAT!  
>Romeo: Uh yeah bye! *Runs away*<br>Kitty-Chan: Figures they always leave Amu: But ha mine actually came back!  
>Kitty-Chan: Flant you love life some where else Ikuto: Who would even date you?<br>Kitty-Chan: Shut up! Why God why do you make all my realationships fail miserablly?  
>Ikuto: *acts like God* Because you're a fu***** bi***.<br>Kitty-Chan: :o I'll try and not be one I promise!  
>Amu: I can't believe I'm doing this but onto the story<p>Someone called out,<p>

"Amu hurry up you need to get to school!" said Amu's mom. Amu pulled away from Ikuto and said,

"Oh shit I gotta get dressed! Ikuto go now!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pwease?" Amu gave him the puppy dog eyes. It worked although for him he would have rathered the kitty-cat eyes.

"Fine"

He went out of the shower and got a towel to dry off, then he quickly thru on his clothes. Amu came out of the bathroom in the cutest outfitt ever well technically it would be more like sexy to Ikuto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~IKUTO'S POV~~~~~~ Amu looks so cute no sexy no hot. I don't know but I know that at school they call her 'hot and sexy hinamori' instead of the 'cool n' spicy hinamori'  
>in elmentary. Soon she'll be a 15 year old 9th grader and i'll be a 20 year old college student. WOW I must sound like a pedophile.<br>But Amu your so lucky you're mom called do you know what perverted things I wanted to do? And you look so sexy now. Too sexy what if other boys try to hit on her or worst they try to well I don't know kiss her, get her in bed with them, or RAPE her.

"How do I look?" she asked. I got worried if I tell her what I'm thinking she'll A. Think i'm jealous B. Over reacting C. Being WAY to protective

"It's okay. It's just not something I would where especially on a plain old Monday"

"Yeah well well maybe you're just a plain old Monday! NAH!"

" Worst Come Back EVER!"

"I don't care either way I love this outtfit"

I looked at the outtfit and yeah it makes since, if I was a girl I would LOVE that outtfit too. Not that i'm gay. It's just so damn attractive and cool. She had a leather looking tank top which was slighltly tight so it hugged curves, a hot pink skirt, a checkered black and white leggings, black ballerina shoes, a cute heart necklace, pink lace gloves, and finally a skull hair pen(Kitty-Chan: I wish I could dress like this). Yeah she looked awesome.  
>I decided to let it go seeing on how this was pretty much the only day she'd be out of uniform for school besides graduation day.<p>

" Well come on you gotta go to school " I said while holding out my hand.

" Yeah I know that but my mom and DAD will KILL me if I come down stairs with a boy"

" Really I had no ideal! I mean jump off the balcony"

" I don't know if that's safe what if you do that while I, a non-neko person use the front door"

"AWWW Amu-koi going to leave me?" I fake pouted. It would always leave her well flustered.

"N-N-NO I WAS JUST SAY- SAYING THAT -AHHH!"

I swooped her up bridal style then with that I jumped off the balcony.

"You just had to do that didn't you?"

"Yeah"

"Lets just go" she grumbled. I just chuckled thinking how mad and frustrated I mad her. WOW I truely am the greatest boyfriend.

We reached her school and I gave her a kiss and told her to have a good day. Sometimes I wish I could follow her just be with her all the time.  
>Just a few more years. Three years to be exact but no need to make me even more impatient.<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AMU'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~

I miss Ikuto. I miss his warmth, I miss his , believe it or not smirk, I miss his most sincere smile, (whenever he actually used it), and I miss his smell (wow I MUST sound like a smell pervert). I miss him. My BOYFRIEND. I feel worst Gin from the manga 'Love Celeb' when he couldn't talk or see kiara or when the masters thought of losing their honeys FOREVER (PS. These are momments of mangas and animes that I found realting that I have read or seen if you have not read them no biggie just ignore what is above).

'RING RING RING!'

Finally school is over time to see- wait I have the guradians meeting today after school!

"Hey Amu you want to head over to the meeting together?" asked Nagi.

"Huh? Oh a sure Nagi!"

"So what do you think the meetings about?"

"I don't know but knowing Tadase it will probably be important judging on how it was on late notice and all"

"True. Tadase was always one to keep schuedule so it must be pretty important."

We got through the doors still talking

"Yeah most likely - WHAT IN THE HELL?"

Kitty-Chan: Cliffy! DUN DUN DUN! Don't worry i'll have chappie 6 up soon!

Ikuto: *rolls eyes* Yeah like you had chappie 5 up soon too. 7 days early no more like 7 DAYS LATE!

Kitty-Chan: Please your just sad cause you didn't have a lemon scene with Amu. BTW: I will not add a lemon to this story. As far as I know...

Ikuto: I'm out of this story

Kitty-Chan: You're not out until I say you're out got that cat-boy!

Ikuto: *whimpers*

Kitty-Chan: Good cat-boy now go fetch me a slave for me evil work! MWHA HA HA

Amu: *sighs* Please review and Subscribe! 


	6. Act

Kitty-Chan: Hey k so I really haven't been doing anything to this story and I'm so sorry. Truly I am.

Ikuto: Betrayal. *Huffs and walks away.*

Amu: Ignore him. .

Kitty-Chan: How can I ? He's hot.

Amu: My boyfriend.

Kitty-Chan: You wouldn't have him if I didn't write this story.

Miki: Onto the story.

AMU'S POV.

What I saw scared me. It made my blood run cold. In big letters was

AMU'S A BIG WHORE

" Who wrote this?" Nagi and I yelled.

" Oh just little old me."

I turned around to face him. Tadase. I never knew he could be so….. evil.

" Hey Amu why don't you tell us all about your relationship with Ikuto and how you cold heartedly broke up with me?" he asked innocently.

No innocently was a understatement. It was more like evily.

" What is he talking about Amu-Chan?" asked Yaya.

" I- "

"Well Amu is in a relationship with dear Ikuto. While we were they decided to tell me by purposely kissing in front of me. Isn't that just amazing?"

" Amu is that…. Is that true?" asked Yaya.

"No it's it's not." I screamed. Yaya don't you believe me? I'm one of your best friends.

Kukai , Yaya , and Kairi shook their heads as they sided with Tadase.

Although two good friends: Rima and Nagia actually stayed by me. Defending me.

" You actually believe the crap he's telling you! You guys are such traitors." Yelled Rima.

I knew I liked her.

" What's up with you guys. You guys are smart enough to know that Amu's not that mean. Especially you Kairi. You're smart. You should know who's actually right." Yelled Nagi right along Rima.

They really could make a good couple.

" You guys are stupid to side with such a girl. Pathetic and weak. She can only use back-stabbing to get to the top." Tadase said simply as he walked away with the others.

That got me angry. I'm not weak. They're not stupid. And I'm no back-stabber. No sir. I'm not. I tackled him and punched him constantly. Sinking my nail into his face and arm.

When I was done his face which was once princely looking was scratched up. Blood.

Well atleast I could finally say I got into a fight. Well without using my charas. I walked away going home. I was tired.

AT HOME:

When I got inside my room I started to cry a little bit but then I remember Tadase shrieking when I was beating him up and I started to laugh.

" Thinking of me?" he asked

" Huh? Ikuto. What are you doing here?" I asked as I walked over to the balcony. I opened the door and stepped outside.

"Wanted to check up on you."

"Do you have a life?"

"You tell me" he said as he looked up at the stars.

The stars are beautiful. Very. I found myself marveling at them.

"Beautiful right? Well not as beautiful as you. Close enough." He whispered in my ear.

I blushed tenfold. Does he always have to make me feel jittery inside? Maybe it's his speciality. Deep down I love it.

He leaned over and kissed me before jumping off the balcony disappearing in the dark.

Just like he has his disappearing act I have my fighting act.


	7. Thinking Evily

Kitty-Chan: Hey everybody! So I have school on Monday sadly enough but I had an awesome vacation. I went to Chicago and Wiscounsin Dells!  
>First time too!<p>Ikuto: Congrats!<p>

Amu: Okay what just happened?

Kitty-Chan: We've been taking therapy. We're learning to be positive towards another and be calm.

Amu: That's nice. Well I'm gonna leave.

Ikuto: Kitty may you please go on to the story.

Kitty-Chan: I deserve honor! It's Kitty-Chan! And don't you dare ask anything of me! I begin when I want! *Glomps and fights Ikuto*

Miki: -_- Onto the story

IKUTO'S POV

Something is not right. She's frustrated over something. No, sad about something. Why can't Amu ever tell me anything?  
>I'm NOT the enemy ANYMORE!<p>

I'll just find out myself. But i'll need some help. I guess I could talk to that dude with the purple hair. If it is purple. He always knows what's up. He's nice and all but he's some sneaky thing. And he can see right through your act. He knew I liked Amu even before I knew it. I think. I think his name was Nagi.  
>Well I guess it's time to pay him a visit.<p>

NAGI'S POV (First Time! Yeah!)

I sat in my chair talking with Rima, which for the first time was going pretty good. Then the bell rang. Damn!  
>I walked ever so slowly to the door trying to keep my calm since it had interrupted a good conversation.<br>I opened the door and there stand Ikuto. The Ikuto. Well this is very VERY unexpected.

" Hello ummmm Ikuto. Nice to see you again. Please come in."  
>" Thanks"<p>

We both sat down and Rima just gave us both a glare. Did I do something wrong? Sometimes I can't figure Rima out. She's so sometimey.  
>One day she's as polite and happy as a bee the other she's evil and cold. Especially when she glares.<p>

" So is there a reason why you're here?" I asked kind of nervously.  
>" Well I just saw Amu and seemed liked something was wrong so I was here to ask you what was going on." Ikuto responded.<p>

" Jeez you're boyfriend right? Why don't you ask her yourself?" Rima shouted.

" I didn't know if she'd tell me. She looked like she was pretty upset. Okay? Catch my drift Shrimp?" Ikuto said.

" Okay okay! No need for names or yelling. Let me tell you what happened. But after I do you better give me answers too." I said.  
>(Explains whole story. Too lazy to write!)<p>

" This is all my fault. I was the one who kissed her. We were going to explain that we love each other . But I kissed her and he has a misunderstanding." Ikuto said.

"It's not your whole fault. BTW I want more info on that lovey dovey stuff" Rima said.

Rima is such a snoop. But that's why I love her. Now if I could tell her that.

( Explains how realationship started and things they do together. Again to lazy to write! Don't judge me a bunch of other writers do it too!)

" I'm going to kill Amu for not telling me all this. But thank you for this information." Rima said blankly before putting on a evil smile.

Ikuto and I sweat dropped as we started a different conversation. I could still feel Rima's evil aura. Jeez was it creeping me out.

(Few hours later)

" Well I should go. I guess I'll talk to Amu tommorow." Ikuto said walking to the door.

" Okay well bye and thanks for stopping by." I said as I shut the door when he walked out.

" I thought he'd never leave. Jeez I hate his guts! But if he makes Amu happy then I won't kill him"

I laughed at that. Thing is I can totally picture her killing Ikuto.

" It wasn't that funny. Although it would be pretty funny if I actually did kill him. For me." she said evil.

Yes. I had chills run up my spine. I did love how Rima kept me on my toes.

" Well I should probably leave. My parents would be super crazed out if I return later than this."

" Fine. Well I'll see tommorow at school." I said. Unconciosly I kissed her. Right on the lips. Then whispered,

" Goodnight Rima. " She slowly walked out the door and I shut the door.

Oh God what did I do? I love her alot but what if she doesn't feel the same way? What if things get awkward between us?

Kitty-Chan: See that was a okay chappie. Even some Rima and Nagi love.

Ikuto: So what? Where's the AMUTO? That's what these people read your story for.

Amu: So I guess the therapy didn't work?

Kitty-Chan: Not at ALL. Waste of $100 dollars. And BTW I actually don't have alot of readers I checked my status. So peeps please inform other peeps about my story. I know they suck but I say please. And thank to you who do read my stories. It feels good to be apprectiated. Even by a small group. 


	8. Truth and Trust

Kitty-Chan: Hey!

Ikuto: That's nice. Okay onto the story

IKUTO'S POV:

Why can't Amu ever tell me anything? Is she scared? All I want to do is protect her! But I'm going to speak to her today so I guess there's no use fretting over it now. (Later that day at Amu's house)

" Hello Mrs. Hinamori. May I talk to your daughter?"

" Sure. Just go right upstairs."

I walked upstairs and knocked on her door. She opened in up within a matter of seconds.

" Ikuto? What are you doing here?"

" We need to talk."

" Okay I guess. Come inside?"

I walk in her room and sit on the bed.

" Amu why didn't you tell me?"

" Tell you what? "

"What Tadase did and said to you."

" Oh. That."

She remained quiet for a while. I was kind of annoyed that she wouldn't tell me. Okay so I was extremely annoyed.

" Fine don't tell me " I said as I got up to leave.

" Wait."

I sat back down and waited for her to speak again.

" I just didn't want you to worry. I have it under control." She said.

Did she honestly think I believed that? I mean I believe that's what she thought, but I know that wouldn't work. Amu always need my help and it's not a bad thing. And she knows I think Day and Night about her. Doesn't she? So how could I not worry?

" Amu. You know my job is to worry about you. You know you should have told me. I can help you. It's apart of my problems too." I said.

I snuggled up to her closely. She really knew how to make my heart go soft. She was amazing. I've had alot of hardships but she makes them disappear. The bad memories are gone. She started crying.

" I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to-"

" It's okay Amu. Just be quiet. Okay? Calm down." I said interupting her.

Her cries slowly stared to turn to soft sniffles. Good. No more crying. I HATED to see her cry. I love her so much. I only want her happy.  
>I looked at the time. 5:00 pm. I should go home. Although I'd rather stay with Amu.<p>

" I've gotta go Amu." I said sadly.

" Okay. I'll see you tommorow." She said as she got up from leaning on my shoulder.

I walked out of her room, her house, and walked onto the sidewalk.

Well atleast I know the truth now. Now I can kick Tadase's ass. More than Amu did too.

Kitty-Chan: Sorry it's a short chappie. So tired. 


	9. No more traps and triks

Kitty-Chan: Heyo! New chappie can you believe it? I'm on a roll. I made two new chappies for Isanity is a virtue and now this! Awesome!

Ikuto: Not really. You're lazy.

Kitty-Chan: I'm lazy and I know it! Sorry I haven't been posting new chappies. Ps. Do you guys want me to write a new story? A short one?  
>Not one that will be like 10-8 chapters long like the ones I have. Onto the story!<p>

Amu walked around in the school. ' Only 10 more days left.'

She couldn't believe it. Everything was going to change. Well that's what she thought.

She had stopped by the school only to clean out her locker. She had everything planned out now. Her future. By the end of 7th grade she'd found what she wanted to be when she grew up.

A...WAIT FOR IT...

Model.

Dia also came into play in this. Helping Amu show her inner and outer beauty. She could also design her own clothes with the help of Miki. With the help of her charas she was able to figure it out.

Her parents even promised a trip to America just help her obtain her dreams. Amu really wanted this. And she knew she could achieve it. If she tried. If she had supportive friends. Like she USED have. Only Nagi and Rima had stuck up for her. They're her only friends.  
>But Amu was determined to get her other friends back. Although it would never be the same.<p>

She walked out of the school with her bag of things. She felt hands wrap over her mouth and suffacate her. Before she blacked out she could her voices snickering and she felt her body being put on a moving truck.

[AMU'S POV]

I woke up to see Kukai, Kairi, Yaya, and Tadase around me. I didn't feel too well. This is not good.

" Good Morning Hinamori-san." Tadase said smiling his little smile.

Gross! My face turned with disgust.

" Let go of me Tadase!" I screamed.

He just laughed. He shook with so much happiness. What a bitch!

" I'm sorry Hinamori-san but you're gonna have to ask Kukai, Yaya, and Kairi over here."

I turned and looked at them. They didn't look right.

" After all they were the ones that kidnapped you."

My eyes widened. No they couldn't have.

" We can't trust you anymore Amu." Yaya shouted.

" And we don't like snitches or bitches. You're terrible. First breaking Tadase's heart then decieving us." said Kukai.

No. NO NO NO! Tadase what the hell?

" Tadase. What did you tell them? What lies did you tell them?"

" I'm sorry Amu, but we both know they're not lies. You know how you broke my heart and you know how you told Easter our secrets when they were still around. That's probably the obvious reason why you and Ikuto hang out."

That's shit. Big shit. Then I thought of something to say in retort.

" Well if that's true then why didn't you kick me out of the Gurdians, if you knew the truth Tadase." I smirked.

I saw his "minions" faces soften and become confused. And I saw Tadase's turn flustered and pink. He's been caught in his own trap.

He was about to run but Kukai, Yaya, and Kairi stopped him. No more traps. No more tricks. 


	10. Drug and Decit

Ikuto: Kitty is very tired so she decided to have me introduce the new chapter.

Amu: I don't know why. She must really be out of it.

Ikuto: (note-Author was to LAZY to write fight scence but she did summerize *check last chapter*) ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

><p>She walked down the streets after Kukai, Yaya, Kairi, and her beat the crap out of Tadase. They asked if she wanted to go to the Ice Cream Shop downtown but she refused. Had they forgotten that they decived her? It wasn't something easy to forget. Maybe for them yeah. But Amu? Good luck.<p>

She was on her way home. She just wanted to go home and sleep. And see Ikuto's wonderful face in her dreams. Or at her window.

When she arrived home her parents asked her why she returned home so late. She just said there was an "Suprise" Guardian's Meeting.  
>To be honest it was one hell of a suprise. Well with the exception of two people.<p>

When she was finally allowed to go to her room she took off her clothes and went in the bath tub. She spent an good hour in the hot water.

She got out and dried off. She looked at her self in the mirror. Right now she wasn't that attractive. Her eyes had bags under them as if dragged for a mile. She looked pale and had some scars on her arms and legs. ' What did they do to me?' she thought.

Suddenly feeling light headed she fainted.

{Ikuto's Pov}

I was walking down the street when I decided to go visit Amu. My girlfriend. Although it was just a title it made me feel so happy. I was her boyfriend. We were in a relationship. I knocked on the balcony door. No answer. I opened the door.

She wasn't in her bed. Or bedroom. Maybe she went out or something. Then I heard a thump from the bathroom.

I casually walked over to the bathroom. I opened the door to her unconcious on the floor. She looked battered up. She was turning white and some parts of her skin were blue. Who did this to her?

I picked her up and took her to the hospital. I really couldn't tell her parents anything. I doubt they'd love to know that snuck into their daughters room through the balcony door that she leaves unlocked. And considering my age...not a good ideal.

I checked her in and within an 20 minutes they saw her. Which was good timing. It usually took 30-hour. I woke her up. She looked dazed and didn't say anything.

When the saw her they took small blood samples and gave me cream for her skin. Which I could tell she really needed. All I told them was that I found her outside on the ground like this. Which was a complete lie. We all know that. Well they didn't.

They found out that she had drugs in her system. And she needed rest and some more medicine. And I'll make sure she gets just that. With my help she'll be better than before because I love her. But Amu what happened to you?

Kitty-Chan: hoped you liked the chapter. Did you guys notice no one talked?


	11. Frozen

Kitty-chan: Sorry I forgot to write a new chapter for this month and story.

Ikuto: Idiot.

Amu: Onto the story.

* * *

><p>(AT AMU'S HOUSE)<p>

Amu started to wake up. She looked around. It was still dark. She checked her clock. 2:00 am.

" Amu, you're awake." he hugged her.

She froze. Did he see her scars?

" Why do you always have to-"

" Amu are you going to tell me why you had drugs in your system and why you had bruises all over your body?"

She was quite. Then she sighed giving up.

"Well Tadase kidnapped me with the help of Yaya, Kukai, and Kairi. Tadase made them think that I was betraying him and the gurdians.  
>So they had to put me under drugs to have me keep quite. And I guess that Tadase was the cuplrit of the bruises. Although they did have to drag me into the car."<p>

He hugged Amu.

" I'm sorry. This is all my fault. Everything has been my fault since-

" Don't apologize. I love you and that's all that matters."

Amu blushed at what she had admitted. He smiled. He gave her the medicine and gave her a warm glass of coco. They laid on the bed talking and listening to music.

They couldn't have been any happier.

In the morning Amu woke to an empty bed. ' I guess he left. Whatever. Now to call Rima and Nagi-'

She heard a knock at her balcony. 'Ikuto' she immediatly ran to the door and opened it.

" Ikuto why do you always use the balcony. You know that there is a -

" You know Amu I never knew he visted daily. I guess you really are a whore."

Amu froze. Tadase. He pushed righ throught the door, and pushed her onto the bed.

" I should have known that you slept with him also. Lying, cheating, having sex, that's all you do isn't it? Such a naughty bitch. Well I should show how much FUN I can show you!"

" Tadase, please stop! I didn't have sex with him. I've never had sex. I'm not the enemy."

He paused. He looked her in the eyes. She looked as if she was going to shatter in a second. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

" Amu, you still need to be punished for breaking my heart, my darling. And what's a better way to punish you and satisfy me as to TAKE your virginity. Which I so rightly deserve. Since you obviously love me and are in a tragic, back-stabbing denial."

She froze at what she saw. Ikuto.

'Help me Ikuto. Please.'

Kitty-Chan: AWWWWWW Next chapter next month. Maybe. Sorry it's so short and the touchy subjects. PS. I'M ON SPRING BREAK! Too bad it's a cold one.


	12. Gomen

Kitty-chan: Hey everybody! I'm back for the month of April. Like the say…..ummm what was it again?

Amu: April showers bring May flowers.

Ikuto: Da~! Technically it also brings bees too. Hate bees!

Kitty-Chan: I second that. Onto the story

"What do you think your doing Tadase?" Ikuto screamed.

'Oh Fuck' Tadase thought

" I'm taking what belongs to me. Amu doesn't belong to you and never did the Key."

There was a slash of silence. It was what you could say scary. To Amu she thought Ikuto was processing whether to kill or lock up Tadase.

" Tadase, you know that it was his right? How can you just sa-

SLAP

Amu's face was red. Well redder. He had slapped her pretty hard. Rock on princess~!

Ikuto stood there. ' This is all my fault. He wouldn't be so angry at her, if it wasn't for me. I shouldn't have ever came back or even tell Amu my true feelings.'

"Tadase….Let her go and….. I'll break up with her. I'll leave. Please just don't hurt her or take her virginity. I'll go as far as you want me to go on the globe. Just please."

' What is he thinking? I don't want to be stuck with him. And I love him. Or atleast as much as a 8th grader can possibly love someone.'

" NO! Ikuto what are you saying? Don't do this. Please! I love you so much. Do you hate me or-

" Amu. Please stop. I'm doing this for you. You know how much I care about you. Please don't make this into a problem."

" Ikuto I'm fine really. Just kick his ass. Honestly I don't care if I lose my virginity."

" But I do! It's important. And I don't want you to ever be upset or ashamed that your first time was forced. That it was all my fault."

Ikuto looked down and saw tears drip on the wood floor. He wiped his eyes and waited until his face was dry to look at Tadase, who was standing there smirking. Ikuto's eyes were fierce with anger.

" Now Tadase. Where do you want me to go? I'll go anywhere. Name it."

" Of course, it will be somewhere far. We're in Japan so I would say…Russia, Antartica, and Austrailia."

" Fine. Bye Amu."

And with that he jumped out of the window.

But as he jumped both Amu and Ikuto couldn't help but think,

' bye forever'

Kitty-Chan: No worries guys I promised Amuto so there will obviously be more chapters. I hope this will be ONE of my best stories and will be pretty even long s-

Ikuto: Kitty-Chan that means you need effort.

Kitty-Chan: Shut up. Well bye everybody.


	13. Aftershock

101PrettyKitty: Hey you guys I'm so sorry. I haven't updated in like forever.

Ikuto: Actually it was-

Amu: Shut up and onto the story.

I had been frustrated all week but I was able to keep a fake smile for Tadase, which was hard. I felt as if the world was crashing down on me. Ikuto had left, His family and friends blamed me for him leaving, and my grades were below average. Then there was ...

Tadase.

He almost raped me and now he thinks I'm going to be his girlfriend . I hate the way he walks, talks, breaths, kisses. He sticks his tongue in my mouth like he's drinking from a water bowl like a dog. Do I look like a dog feeder?

Although I know that Tadase is a low down bastard.

I'd been trying my best to ignore him without him noticing. Sadly, stalkers note everything you do, so here I am "listening" to Tadase about our relationship. I don't see why we need to talk about it.

" It isn't a relationship, if a dick head prince rapes the princess."

" What did you just say?" Tadase screamed.

I said that aloud and now he's going to kil-

And now he's hugging me?

" My poor Amu. He put those bad words in your vocabulary and tried to make it seem like I'm the bad guy. He's got it wrong.  
>All wrong my perfect angel. "<p>

And here comes the dog bowls. Sad 


	14. Inner Thoughts

Kitty-chan: Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while. I feel bad now! Onto the story.

* * *

><p>They didn't understand my point of view. I left because all I do is cause unfortunate things to happen to her and I know no matter how insane and creepy Tadase is he could take better care of Amu. He could give her everything she wanted on a platter. Not just a silver platter but a gold platter. All I could do is give her is happiness and what good is that in this world? Not good enough for a girl like Amu. Sure Amu Hinamori wasn't a girl looking for money but she deserved all the money and jewels in the world. However alot of men would say that about their lovers especially if they were a love sick fool like myself. Sure I'm a famous violin player and good looking man, but when it comes down to the point I'm not good enough. I did this so she could be protected. Tadase could have men protect her. I could have my weak skinny self protect her. It hurts but what's wrong about hurting if your helping the one you love. I did the same thing with Utau...Utau! She must be so upset. So angry and distant from is my fault. I have stolen something I can never give back;<br>A full heart. I've broken Utau's and Amu's heart. I hate this part of me. The one that doesn't think about others feelings. Or atleast realize their feelings. I wouldn't call my self a selfless person. Although most times You are your own wort enemy. That's something I have learned about life even if I have only been on this earth for 20 years. If only I hadn't met Amu, if only I had been born with a different future and characterization.

_Thing is, fate is the knot in the rope called life. It ties them all together. They must co-exist. If not, your fate is as plain as it can be in this world. However in this world nothing is plain. There is bad, good, intresting things that happen and exist here. Here we have moutains, long golden plains, roaring waterfalls, and so many divine and deathly aspects. So maybe this fate I talk about is not of this world. Not of a different planet. Not of heaven or hell. Something never spoken of._

* * *

><p>Ikuto can just be so...such a ... idiot. He doesn't understand people's feelings. Well he can. He's the one who would hug me and tell me everything will be fine. So maybe I'm being a hypocrite. Maybe I'm the one that doesn't understand his feelings, people's feelings. I'm the problem. I just never knew.I shouldn't be thinking this way. I've got a facade to keep up. I need to act like I'm happy. I'm on a date with Tadase. Tadase... I wonder what he's truly capable of. Honestly he's got the perfect poker face. Just like Ikuto. Although Ikuto uses it for good doesn't he? Tadase is sneaky but only to keep everyones secrets and use it against them. It's possible that he's just beyond-beyond my comprehsion. He's just...too much. I don't know what I he could do next. Sure Ikuto is the same but I wouldn't expect the unexpected to be bad actions. He wasn't a bad person. Just a person who had seen alot of bad things in this world. While I was shielded. He was more wise. He knew how to control his character to change the situation. Sometimes I wish I could be like him; Strong, sweet, perfect. Or maybe I have his personality all wrong. I just... I don't know. I'm so confused. It's really hard to really believe in love if you can't love yourself and don't know who you are anymore.<p>

Am I really Amu Hinamori, cool n' spicy chick who's true self is stubborn and shy or am I a love sick fool that has changed for a guy that is out of my leauge? Just who am I? And who am I to him?

I feel like my song right now is the song 'where are you now' as it fits my heart pattern in this momment. Where am I now? I'm not the same person anymore. And if Ikuto was here, he'd see that. Who am I?

_If I were to gaze upon an open sky with lights flashing as bright as stars, would I even doubt what might be there or would I go with what I know and what has been classified as normal? Would I doubt it for a second or would I doubt it for hours on end just like I doubt myself? Would it be like deciding who I am?_

* * *

><p>Amu is a different person. She's changed. It almost seems as if she's slipping away. She's melting into an alternate world where she could be happy and the Amu I want, the puppet Amu would become mine. But that's not entirely true. I don't want the puppet Amu. Puppet Amu had glazed over eyes and did anything I wanted. I wanted someone who would put up a weak fight, face the truth, and cry about it later. In other words; someone I could break. And who better to fit that role than the cool n' spicy, Amu Hinamori? She's even beautiful. Her beautiful pink hair was perfect, those innocent big golden eyes, those small pink lips. It was too much to think about. I really shouldn't thinking about these things. Especially when I'm on a date with her in public. If we were in a private place...I could make her mine in no time. I would ignore her screams and refuses. But alas I did make a promise not to take her virginity if it was not wanted by her. I may be decitful but I do keep promises. I'm a man of my word. No matter if people think less of me. But who could think less of me? I'm the great Hotori Tadase! Soon to be the very person to rule the world. But my inner thoughts doubt that. They say, ' <em><span>Ha! To think a mere kid, ruling the world! That would be the day we all die from laughing. Sunshine, butterflies, and rainbows everywhere. You are nothing but a kid. And when you are older you'll be a push over, sissy, and dirt mat to the peasants. You need tougher skin. Be a man. You need control. Blood is the only way to rule. Blood shed. How do you think the Romans ruled? Love and compassion? No! Blood, war, hate, and sex! There never was anything more!'<span>_ I feel something else take over me when they say such things. I could handle myself. I could show them. How do they know what I am capable of? They know nothing, that's the reason! Amu will tremble at my feet and beg for me! She will be my first victim, I swear it! She will witness my power. She will be my queen. No one can stop me. Not even the 'almighty' Ikuto. Amu's love for Ikuto will burn along with hope for another love to reach this world when I rule.

_In the greater look of things; Everything we see is caused by hatred and love. War can be cause by the residents being in love with their land until they are not able to share it. Family discord comes when I mother loves her child too much and the other's get jealous and kill out of hate, jealousy, and sometimes a type of love called sadisim. All nations cannot escape. _


	15. Reasons to hate you

Kitty-Chan: Hey sorry for updating late. I was away from home for 2 weeks and 4 days. The wifi there at the villa was just...frustrating. But I had a fun B-day! My thanks go out to all the people who have supported me along the way! But trust me I'm not done yet. Alot more to come!

[Amu]

The sadness grows everyday. Eating away at our souls. Then we start to believe that we don't have a soul left. I guess you could say love is pathetic. It makes us feel like a god on a cloud. But eventually you're going to fall off that cloud and realize that you were never a god. You were actually nothing but a peasant with a fake crown. It tears us apart from the inside. But sooner or later there will be someone who will come to soothe our pains. Even if that person be a friend or lover. Yet we choose to love. And I am still apart of that group. I choose to love him even if it hurts. I choose to keep going even through the pain. Cause I know Ikuto, wherever he might be thinks about me and would be heart broken to know I had left him.  
>That I had choose to not go on. I needed to stay strong and happy for Ikuto, my family, and my friends. For without them who did I have?<p>

[Ikuto]

I don't know what to say for my actions. You know the ones of being; a douchebag, traitor, betrayer, hell all of the above! But I knew it didn't matter. None of it mattered.  
>I didn't have her. She was far away from me and was never coming back. Everything seemed so wrong. The world had turned dark. It was like I was trapped in my own night mare.<br>Apart of me said that I deserved it and that I should just kill myself if I wanted to live happily. Another said the truth; that you made the right choice and that your friends, family, and Amu wouldn't appreciate you being dead. So I believed the truth. At least I think it's true. Is it? Should I live as if nothing happened and yet live in misery from being parted from my soul mate?  
>Should I forget her and move on? Or should I refuse to ever feel pain again and leave this wretched world? This world has done nothing good for me or my family. So neither should I! I shouldn't bless the world with my music. The music that soothed peoples pains and made them smile. It's not fair. I didn't think it was. So I choose to "love" but only for my gain. I wouldn't let it hurt me. I would only be hurt by Amu. I would only truly love Amu. I only wanted pleasure in these "relationships" or what those pathetic girls thought it was. I only wanted the pleasure of crushing their smiles and feeling their bodies. I wasn't happy so why should they be?<br>I knew it was selfish and wrong to think like that. And Amu would be so dissapointed and upset. Especially if she knew I was cheating on her. I was even having sex with these girls. But who cares! We won't ever be together now.

[Amu]

Making the right choices are crucial as of now. If I wanted to be something and have my own choices and future I needed to ask for what I wanted while giving it all I have before hand.  
>I couldn't let him take over my life completely. I wanted to follow my dream. I don't care if he said,<p>

" Modeling is for whores. And no girl of mine is going to be seducing and giving their bodies to other men."

What does he know? Who cares what he says! I have my own life. Why do I have to submit to him like lambs for slaughter? This was not part of our deal...but I guess it is now...

[Flashback]

" No you can't hang out with Nagi later this week! Not alone or even with friends. Especially with his dirty little tricks. He became a traitor the momment he choose not to side with me when I had told the truth about your deciving little affair."

"Nagi was being a true friend and wasn't listening to your lies. Plus I wasn't even asking for your permission! Don't tell me how to live my life. This wasn't part of our deal."

"Well now it is. I know where your precious Ikuto is and I can hire men to go kill him right now if I choose to do so. He has a tracker implanted in him and he is to tell me what country he is in or you, his little doll gets hurt. So I recommend you do everything I say!"

" Fine."

I'm ashamed that I agreed so weakly. But what choice did I have? This is the worst. Ikuto is so stupid for thinking that this will be better for me. I'm miserable since I can't be who I want to be, Tadase is controlling my life, and I don't get to see Ikuto. It's also terrible to think that Ikuto's life is in the hands of Tadase. Tadase used to be so nice. He used to have this happy, childish, yet mature sense to him. But now...I don't know who he is anymore. I think I should ask his close friends outside of school if anything bad happend recently around him or something. This just isn't him.  
>Neither was those evil things he said to me or did to me when Ikuto was still around. Sure you might get angry and a little physical but this is just too much.<p>

What has happened to you Tadase? You used to be so open and happy. Now all your eyes hold is anger,pain, and...want. A want for pain? No maybe a want for love, control, power. Anything that would make you feel useful.

" Tadase" I said.

" Yes Amu-chan."

"Do you wanna hang out on Saturday? I have some things I want to talk to you about."

" Sure. But I don't see why you would want to discuss them then. If it's important you can just talk to me about it now."

" No. It can wait. Plus I'm spending time with you now and I'm having alot of fun. I love coming to the amusement park."

" Me too. I'm glad you're having fun. Hey! Why don't we ride the tea cups?"

"NO!" I screamed.

It was painful to think about that. I didn't want Tadase ruining Ikuto and I's tradition. It was our thing. No matter how much I enjoyed the ride and wanted to do it all the time. I would always want to do that with Ikuto. It was special. Just like a married couple's first date place or even your first time. And finally I understood what Ikuto had meant when he said,

"" But I do! It's important. And I don't want you to ever be upset or ashamed that your first time was forced. That it was all my fault."" (chpt. 12)

Ikuto how I missed you. Do you miss me? Have you forgotten me or tried to atleast? Are you hurting as much as I am? Or are you enjoying yourself in whatever country you might be in?

" Amu. Amu. Are you there?"

Tadase's voice brought me out of my small depression.

" Oh. Uh..sorry I was just thinking."

" Thinking about what?"

Nosy-butt Tadase.

" Well nothing exactly. I was just thinking about how all of us has changed and how we'll be going into a new grade and school. It is honestly hard to think about."

No. I was actually thinking about when you were going to die. I'd enjoy that.

" Yeah it is. I've practically been with all the guardians all my school life. We've all grown up together. It's so hard to think that someday soon we'll be parting. But let's not think of that now.  
>Let's think about the new oppurtunities and experinces High School will give us."<p>

" Yeah there's no reason to be thinking pessimistic about this. We should be happy with everything we do. And learn not to regret our choices. Well I think it's time we go home. My parents are probably worried sick about me."

I started to walk away but then,

"Amu-chan! Wait up!"

Tadase ran towards me. Truthfully all I wanted to do is run further away.

" Yes?"

" Here I wanted to give this to you."

Tadase handed me a small velvet box. I opened it to reveal a neckalace with a pink gem.

" Thank you Tadase. It's so beautiful. But I fear I can not accept this."

" Please take it. I wasn't expensive. It's an old neckalace my grandmother used to wear. Please take care of it for me. I'd love it if you wore it."

" Well then how can I refuse. Thank you so much. It makes me happy that you trust me so much with such a precious item."

"No problem. Please allow me to walk you home Amu-chan."

" No please it's okay. I'll be fine. Plus it's still light out."

" If you insist. I'll see you tommorow at school."

And with that I walked home. Although I can say I felt a little better than I did earlier. Though I knew as soon as I reached my bed I would cry for Ikuto. For the memories that have zoomed past my mind today. And for the "generosity" of Tadase for giving me such a gift.

How am I supposed to hate him when he smiles in my face and gives me such things? Oh wait I know. Because he has Ikuto, my lover in the palm of his hands.  
>And he has nothing good planned. I can just feel it under my skin and in my bones.<p>


	16. Beginning Games!

**Kitty-Chan:** Hello everybody! This is chapter 16 of You Love Who! I hope you enjoy! Sorry for update. Updated- 8/20/12

**[While Amu is asleep]**

"Poor Amu-Chan" said Suu.

"She's practically dying! What are we going to do?" said Ran.

"Who knows? And with Amu being all "my life is over" we'll fade away. This isn't good. I don't even think Juliet was this depressed. She has to fight!"

"GO AMU-CHAN! YOU CAN DO IT! GO AMU-CHAN! FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!-

"Shut up Ran! You're so annoying! That's not going to help her broken heart. Her lost dreams, motivation, and hair! She has lost her will! We're doomed!" Miki said dramatically.

"Miki, I think you're being a little too d-

"What Suu? Depressing? Pessimistic? I really don't care. It's the truth and you know it! Now I honestly don't think cheering will help her, Ran. And neither will over positivity, Suu. We need to face facts and use them to our advantage. The girl who always welcomed our help and encouragement is gone as of now. She needs someone who will push her forcefully! And that just isn't you guys. And we are a whole. We can't do anything separate. So we are going to need help, we are going to have to play this game differently. We need to go talk to Kiseki right now! Come on girls! And remember, no matter what do not give up. Stay strong. Don't whine and cry. No matter what happens" said Miki.

'Because this isn't what the real Amu-chan would want us to do. Please let everything go well.' Thought Miki.

Miki, Suu, and Ran flew out of the house with heads high. But you could still see the sadness and small loss of radiance.

**[Suu]**

When we arrived at Tadase's house while everyone was sleeping. It was early in the morning. We slid through a cracked window. Which hurt by the way. But of course we didn't complain or whine like Miki told us not to. We're doing this for Amu! We silently flew over to Kiseki's egg and tapped on it.

He slowly came out of the egg and said,

"Oi! Tadase wha-"

Miki then put her hand over his mouth. We then pulled him through the crack and talked to him outside.

"What is this about you COMMONERS!?" Kiseki asked loudly.

"Shut up and listen! We can't waste time now. So listen to our questions and answer them correctly and quickly or I swear to God you won't be any use to Tadase anymore!" Miki said.

Miki scares me sometimes. But she has her priorities straight and she's blunt. That's why we love her. Plus she completes our group.

Then Miki gave me the cue. I then swiftly tied up Kiseki.

I giggled. Wow I can't believe I did that. I feel like those hard core detectives we see on TV. Now I need some cool glasses!

Ran looked at me cautiously. Did I giggle out loud?

"Suu if you're not going to take this seriously, I suggest you leave." Miki said while glaring.

"I'm sorry. It will not happen again. Please let us continue." I said formally.

I wasn't speaking the truth. I felt no remorse. And she knew it too. She's taking this too far. As much as I love her and understand her feelings I can't help but feel angry and pushed around. I knew that Ran felt the same. Well….didn't she? Right now I just feel lost. Our union was breaking along with Amu's dreams and soul. This was all we had. And it was being torn apart.

"Kiseki, like Miki said we are going to ask you some questions. If we see any hesitation or think you're lying we will NOT hesitate to beat the answer out of you. And another-

"Are you kidding me? What have I done? And what would little babies like you do to me? You might as well leave before you get caught. What will this accomplish? As soon as you're done with me I'll just tell Tadase what happened." Kiseki said cutting off Ran.

"Oh really? You just dug your own grave. You just proved the fact that you can't be trusted." Ran said.

Miki then took out the Mini recorder. And Ran got out the weapons. I stood there waiting for directions. But all I knew was that this wasn't my world. This place was much darker than me. I couldn't handle this.

"Miki I'm not feeling well. I'm going back to the house." I said.

To add effect I coughed violently.

"No you're not. I can see through your act. And if you're not feeling well then why don't you whip up some food and cure yourself. Don't go baby on me. Now you're going to sit here and watch." Miki said coldly.

I shivered. What's with her? This is a whole different Miki! I miss the old Miki…..Oh Miki!

"Let's get down to business! Kiseki please answer our questions I would hate for anything bad to happen to you. Now Kiseki when did you notice Tadase's change in normal behavior?"

"I haven't notice anything! Now let me go!" Kiseki yelled.

"Wrong answer Kiseki-chan! 1,2,3,4 who's gonna get kicked where the sun don't shine! Kiseki Kiseki Kiseki!" Ran shouted.

She then backed up and ran towards Kiseki and brought her foot in-between his legs.

Dear Kami that must have hurt! Oh I need to stop this but…these questions are important for our Amu-chan!

"Now Kiseki will you answer correctly? Or will you allow the punishment to get more violent?" Miki said slyly.

"Fine I'll talk. Tadase…..his behavior changed about when Ikuto left." Kiseki said.

"In what way did his behavior change? Did he start being bossier? Did-"

"First of all Tadase has never been bossy. So don't you go saying things that aren't true. Tadase's still a good person and always has been. It's just…..he's been hearing things, he talks in his sleep, he's been crueler to his family, and I'm pretty sure he's been killing the little birds in the garden. I don't know what to do anymore."

At first Kiseki looked angry and took up for Tadase. But after admitting the truth his face just fell. He looked so sad and ashamed. He wanted to help Tadase and Amu-chan. All of this is very mysterious…. I felt sorry for Kiseki. He had to bear this all alone. I mean you could see the relief after saying this. And there was no doubt that Miki and Ran would keep pressing him until they have all the answers they need and want.

"What exactly does he say in his sleep?" I asked out curiosity.

Miki turned to me and glared at me. However she's just being bias because I knew that's what she was going to ask as well. I stuck my tongue out at her. She looked pissed. HA HA!

"Well he says 'no I don't want to', 'the world must be mine', 'love is not alive', 'power, lust, hate' and 'help me'. But in the morning I try to talk to him about his dream or nightmare and he says he slept fine. He even wakes up in the middle of the night screaming and panting. I want to help him but he won't let me and it seems like he doesn't even know what's going on. I'm scared for him."

"Do you know what the voices say?" Ran asked.

"Well when the voices started he freaked out. He kept saying no "'No! No I won't hurt Amu-chan or Ikuto! Stop it!'". And when I was aiding him during a battle I could hear his thoughts or what I'm guessing are the voices. They keep saying "Weak. Weak. Weak. You're a pathetic little boy. You can't do anything right. You'll never succeed. You'll fail. You'll never have Amu-chan or this world. You've failed you're grandmother. You've failed." It was in such a haunting voice that I got scared and even I felt useless." He said.

He looked like he had been defeated. But we got a lot of answers. I wanted to help him somehow. We all did. I couldn't help myself. I went over to Kiseki and hugged him. Although I knew he wouldn't be able to hug me back given his present tied up situation.

"Don't worry Kiseki! We'll get the old Tadase back. In fact you won't even notice he's gone!" I said cheerfully.

I felt a small drop on my shoulder. I looked up to see Kiseki crying.

"Thank you my dear commoner. Thank you so much!" he said. He still cried hysterically.

"We will help you as long as you help us. We need to help Tadase, Amu, and Ikuto. We can't make this attempt one sided." Miki said.

"I'm in. But I will admit I'm honest and loyal to Tadase so I think it is best if you guys ummm well….."

"Kidnap you? Yeah we figured. Don't worry we'll take good care of you. Why don't you go back in and get your egg. "I said.

"Ran will come in with you just to make sure you won't do anything foolish. Ran put tape over his mouth." Miki said.

Oh come on Miki! Give him a break! He's hurting. He won't do anything bad. He trusts us. Don't you know when to give up?

While they slipped through the crack I floated over to Miki.

"Miki I'm sorry. Please forgive me." I said.

"It's okay. But you have to get stronger. And understand we're doing this for Amu-chan. This is important. Thing will go back to normal soon. You'll see." Miki said softly.

I reached out to hug her but she floated away from me.

She smirked back at me and said,

"That includes no hugs!"

I knew she was joking around but I could see tears in her eyes. Miki.

They came out of the room and we flew to Amu-Chan's house.

The rules apply that even Amu-chan or any other charas cannot know that Kiseki is here at Amu's house. And so the game starts!

[Tadase]

I woke up feeling a little hungry. I looked for Kiseki's egg to ask him if he wanted anything. Although I knew he'd yell at me for waking him up. I can picture him yelling at me….

"Oi Tadase! What's wrong with you?! Waking up The King early in the morning! That's treason!"

I chuckled at the thought. But then I started to panic. I put his egg on my dresser last night before going to sleep. I'm sure I did. Well maybe he went downstairs…..but why would he bring his egg? Or maybe he went over some of my friend's house or something? Or did he leave me? Was he tired of me? Or did he disappear. All I knew is that a part of me was gone. And I could barely breathe.

Kitty-chan: Hope you enjoyed!


	17. Connected Ties

101Pretty-Kitty: Well it's been a while…..I last updated this story on 8/20/2012….I'm really sorry for not updating in a long long time! I promised to finish before summer and I lied. I also liked to say I probably won't have a lot of post this year. It looks like a busy year. But I will try. I haven't been on fan fiction in a while except for messaging people. I've had so many projects and homework. I'm determined to have excellent grades and good completed stories! Onto the story!

* * *

><p>[Tadase]<p>

I know it sounds stupid but I felt weak without Kiseki. He was my only true friend. He tried to understand me. Along with Amu. But Kiseki and I were more than just that.

We were brothers and sometimes even sisters. He understood I was weak. That I didn't understand myself or what I was becoming. Or according to the voices, what I already am. He knew I needed to cry and be a "girl" sometimes. But the voices only acted against me.

They always taunted me. Just like the 5th graders when I was in 1st grade. Or just like the jocks against the losers. I felt like my head and thoughts were a battle field or high school. It hurts just to think, to breathe, to believe that there's hope for Kiseki and I. Why should I believe? Why should I keep trying to find an answer to why I was born? Why I'm cursed with these voices? I hate everything around me! Except him! My dear Kiseki.

The person who took you will pay severely and I'll make sure they die. They will die in front of our eyes. Then we will peril as well…..

* * *

><p>[Ikuto]<p>

I looked out the window. I saw a girl walking with a pink and black shopping bag. It was a hot topic bag. She had on an outfit that looked familiar. I wonder if it was the same outfit Amu was wearing that day when we….No I need to stop this. All these memories rushed to my head suffocating me. It flooded my brain. I felt like I would explode. So I called a girl named _'Mimi' _on my phone.

"Hey Mimi." I said slyly

"Oh hey Ikuto." she giggled cheaply.

"I've got some bad news. I'm breaking up with your ugly ass. You were horrible in bed and I hate your fucking face. See you around whore. Tell Alana I said hey." I said nonchalantly.

I could hear her pathetic sobs. No I didn't hang up yet. I wanted to hear the painful cries. I wanted to be able to imagine her sliding to the ground crying and begging me to take her back. It gave me relief and something to look forward to. I know I was a sadist. I never knew I'd become this bad. I admit to being one before. It was never this bad. I wasn't this horrible person. But what can I say? Amu definitely changed me.

I wished for someone just like _her _to challenge me and make me feel small again. Someone who would make me think on my toes. A girl that would laugh like her, smile like her, breathe like her. To put it simply; be her. I'm pretty sure that no one would ever be able to be her. She was something special.

* * *

><p>[Miki]<p>

I knew that Tadase would be angry. I knew that Kiseki would be dead and upset without him. I never knew that Kiseki would cry and moan and groan for him. I thought a_ 'King' _was strong and didn't need anyone. This was not just some King and Prince story. I had a feeling it was _**lover**_. A type of connection between a Chara and owner that was thought of as sacred and lost. I had sensed the same thing from Ikuto and Amu. Both were just so tragic and simply gorgeous it hurt to know they were apart. That type of love and relationship is rarely seen. So many people wish to have that type of connection. But many fail. Only if they'd try again. But people get so discouraged, so sad. I wish that Kiseki and Tadase would find a way to find each other and live without hate and revenge. I wish that Ikuto and Amu could find each other and learn how to live without black hearts and bad memories in their heads. I dream and wish forever. But it will never change fate. I hope fate has made a golden woven vines. I hope fate has prepared a net.

* * *

><p>[Kiseki]<p>

Every part of me hurt. My heart, my soul, my eyes from crying. I longed to be with him. I finally understood what Tadase put Amu through. And I wanted so badly to see him just to say, let Amu be with Ikuto. I wanted so badly to have him hold me. I wanted to tell him to breathe, to be happy, to let go of those bad memories and live. And hopefully the voices and nightmares will go away. I thought of him every second of the day. It had only been 3 days and I felt myself dying.

I felt my heart dimming. I knew both Tadase and I wouldn't last too long. I wanted to beg them to let me go but I knew it'd be better if he found out this way. So there could be the explosion and then the cooling process because there's more thought in the cooling process. Maybe Tadase would calm down and understand the pain he's felt. Maybe he'd understand the pain that Ikuto and Amu have felt. If this doesn't happen I'm not sure any of us would last too long. There would be too much stress and negativity for charas to live. And too much horror for Tadase, Amu, and Ikuto to survive.

While there is the Humpty and Dumpty, there is the tie between that creates the whole story.


	18. Medicine

101PrettyKitty: Hey everyone. I've been reading so many stories but not updating mine and I felt really bad…so here's another sucky chapter of You love Who…..

* * *

><p>[Tadase]<p>

The pain had swallowed me whole. I was willing to do anything to have Kiseki back. I wanted to see, feel, smell, and talk to him. He was everything I had ever wanted to be. But the voices had somehow destroyed that. Their sneering taunts confused me and controlled me. I bet I sound weak. I am. The voices seemed to think so. Kiseki where are you when I'm falling apart? I had to find him by today or the voices would no longer have a host to torture. No one should mess with me today or I will destroy them, consume them. They will squeak under my thumb as I toy with them. Just like they are….whoever took Kiseki.

* * *

><p>[Kiseki]<p>

I could feel his emotions intensify. I felt as though I could see him. He was breathing hard, trying to control the dark thoughts that whipped his brain. He needed me. I am the only one who can keep the violent abuse at bay. I couldn't just wait for the waves to bring him under. What would that make me? It would make me a murderer. I would become a seemingly heartless stone. If only I was. But I felt the pain. Just like any other person. I envied anyone mastered in the technique. I must find a way out of here and find Tadase. Or I would be ensuring the death of many. Including my own.

* * *

><p>[Amu]<p>

It must have been a while since the world was once bright. I felt as though I'd been sleeping all winter. My dull eyes must hold some type of luster because Suu, Miki, and Ran looked surprised. Maybe I wasn't dead after all. But of course even the bear has to realize the agony of waking from a long winter. The new arising jobs, pain, and memories of what was. I realized I was eating at the table. My parents must've been out shopping…which left me time to get my gears working again. I refused to be subdued into sleep any longer.

"Miki!" I shouted.

She jumped….suspicious. They all were hiding something from me. Out of all of them Suu seemed most suspicious. I knew I could get the truth out of her. But I could tell they'd be ready to beat a pulp out of her if she did.

"Tell me what's going on. Or I swear to god you will get punishment from our dear Ami."

They shivered but did not budge. They're stone faces irritated me.

"Now!" I said coldly.

They all blurted at the same time,

"We Chara-knapped Kiseki!"

I didn't know what to say. I guess I should be disappointed in them but I knew they only did it for me, which warmed my heart. But Tadase must be hurting…..

"We need to bring him back. Tadase's probably in pain and shock of losing him."

They looked shyly at each other and then called him down.

"Yes commoners?" he said weakly. He looked mighty pale.

"We're taking you back to Tadase." I said with confidence.

"Really?! Oh thank you Amu! You are amazing!" He said swirling in circles.

I'd never expected him to act in such a way. But I was happy nonetheless. The sight had looked eerily familiar to me. I don't know what this feeling was but it feels close to envy. Why would I envy him?

* * *

><p>[Ikuto]<p>

I glanced out the window. The dark clouds were slowly looming over the sky. Each cloud different shades and volumes. It was truly fascinating to me. To any other person they'd dread the rain and drowsiness it brought. But I enjoyed it for the memories it brought. When I stood in the rain with Amu for example…..or maybe the fact that it reflected my feelings. The clouds threatened to spill emotions and bad memories. I hope that the clouds would just split in half and fall from the sky. I hope that it falls and hits my beloved Amu and I so we may escape to paradise together; feeling the same pain.

...

* * *

><p>The pair slowly sank to grief. The gold and silver lining broke apart. The pieces clashed and fought. And for the time being Humpty and Dumpty could not be put together again…<p> 


	19. Merry Christmas to the heart

101Pretty-Kitty: Hey everyone! For this chapter I tried to put a little christmas theme and fun so I hope you like it! Happy Holidays!

* * *

><p>[Ikuto]<p>

As many times I've blamed my misfortune on fate and as many chances I've had to change the misfortune, I still feel complled to blame fate. It numbs the pain that comes with the truth. "The truth will set you free". Well believe it if you want to, not because you need to cause trust me there's no such thing. It hurts to know that all the misfortune of others and myself was all because I'm lazy, indescisive, incompetent, and cruel. I always feel worthless now. Now that the truth is apart of my everyday life. Breaking women's hearts and leaving my future to rot. Everyone was bright and happy during this time of year but all I felt was pain. I felt nothing relative to joy. I didn't want sing joy to the world. No, I wanted to sing about burning the world, watching everyone's heart burn, execpt one little pinkette with the fattest heart I've ever encountered. I wished for her to have a merry christmas. I hoped she didn't feel as pathetic as I did. The holidays were a time for smiling. And she had a beautiful smile, why wouldn't I want her to share the bright glow? Merry Christmas Amu. Let nothing destroy your Christmas spirit this year.

* * *

><p>[Amu]<p>

I glanced at my charas that were sleeping in a sloppy fashion on the wrapping paper scraps we had destroyed the previous night. I truly loved them with every ounce of blood in my heart. First they help me wrap my gifts for my family and friends, then they pretend to be acustom to the idea of sleeping on the scraps since their eggs were unfortunately broken to pieces. I would love to think it was on accident but it wasn't. I'd like to forgive the brute that commited the crime but I couldn't. How could Tadase do such as thing? Especially during holiday time? What exactly was wrong with him?

[Flashback]

" I don't know Kiseki, I think Tadase will be very angry. Maybe it would be better if we just drop you off instead of explaining what happened." Miki said in a shallow voice.

My charas all nodded their heads in agreement. They were just scared of getting in trouble. Well it's their own fault and they need to take responsibility for their actions. And I doubt that Tadase would be that angry. He'd just be wondering why they did it. And out of all of them Miki is the better liar. Miki would ultimately save the day if it was needed. However my beliefs were cut short when Kiseki agreed with them saying,

" Yes I agree. I can't guarantee your safety if you come and explain. Let's just keep walking towards to his house. I'll tell him I was visiting our friend Shiro's chara. You guys can start traveling back to your home when we're a block away from the house. I can make it back by mysel-"

But I interrupted Kiseki saying " No. I want them to explain to him what happened. It was their actions. And if it were me in his place I would want the truth not an excuse, a lie."

Miki, Su, and Ran looked suprised at me. Their eyes darkened and pleaded that they just drop of Kiseki and leave. But I refuse to just walk away knowing Tadase would be given a lie. He has done many bad things to me but I hate knowing the fact he has had to suffer for so long and then feel relief from a lie. It just wasn't fair.

" Amu please listen to me. It would be better if you just leave it in my hands. Your charas have helped me while I was in your home. They've helped me find answers, wisdom, and hapiness in that short time. Please as compensation let me install your safety. "

His words burned me as soon as he said 'Compensation'. Tears filled up in my eyes as memories flashed through my head. Sadness and desperation flowed through my veins as I struggled to say,

" Let's go to Tadase's house. Now."

I stated my demand coldly and followed imaginary footprints from my memory to Tadase's house. I hadn't seen him in a while. And in this momment I wasn't in a rush to see him. However my finger had already pressed the door bell and his prescence was soon infront of me.

" Hello Tadase."

" Ah Amu! I'm glad you came. I was actually thinking of calling you to invite you to my family's Christmas dinner later tonight. You always do suprise me." he said softly.

He looked weak. He raised his hand and stroked my cheek. I didn't pull back, I was afraid of the outcome from not showing love back. He needed Kiseki. He looked like he would shatter into a million pieces in a second. Everything about him looked soft and fragile. Even his touch wasn't as forced and hard.

" I have good news for you Tadase." I said happily, trying to shake the eerie feeling.

" What is it my love?" Tadase said in a whisper.

I felt so sad watching his heart grow dimmer. I wanted to hug him and hold him so that maybe some warmth would set his numb heart on fire, then he'd defintely feel something. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. Maybe we could once again sit watching the fire in the fire place sipping coco after a cold day in the snow.

" I found Kiseki."

His eyes widened. He looked so happy and overjoyed. Like the spirit of Christmas itself.

" How? When? Where is he? Tell me! Oh thank you Amu!" he said.

He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into a hug. I don't know why but I blushed. I actually felt something similar to love. What's going on with me?

" It's actually a funny story. My charas are too scared to tell you, they're hiding in their eggs in my pouch right this very minute shaking. Ran, Miki, and Su chara-knapped Kiseki and kept him 'captive' for a while. I didn't find out until a few days ago.I'm sorry for their actions. They're so weird."

When I actually looked up, after staring my shoes down continously while blushing, I confused to see different emotions flash through Tadase's eyes and face. Anger, Happiness, Confusion? But the anger outweighed all expressions and seemed to take over his whole being.

" Well those charas need to keep their hands to themselves. They don't know how much pain they've caused. They're useless just like you. I don't even begin to comprehend why Ikuto would want you. And I'm questioning why I ever wanted you to be my queen. And since Ran, Miki, and Su belong to such a horrific beast they deserve to...die!"

With swift power he took my pouch and opened it up taking all three eggs out and throwing them on the ground. I screamed and howled to the heavans as I heard the multiple cracks like cracking ice. I felt tears cascade down my face..

" Ran, Miki, Su...Why?" I whispered while sinking to my knees.

Tadase gave me one final glare then slammed the door in my face. I struggled to get up, scraping my knee in the process. I trugged home with a fractured heart and tears still burning my eyes. The tears were now dry and was stuck to my cheeks with a disgusting feeling. I then heard giggling.

" Ran, Miki, Su?" I followed the trace of giggles till I found three mischevous charas under my desk.

" Amu-Chan!" they screamed.

Despite the confusion I felt I held them tight, probably suffocating them. I couldn't help the tears that fled my eyes to the carpet.

" How did you guys su-"

Ran cut me off with a brisk sentences

" We weren't in our eggs. We were right behind you hiding. When he threw our eggs on the ground, we fled the scene and came straight home. But not before seeing you cry."

" Amu-Chan loves us!" Su declares.

" Yes I do and I don't know what I'd do without you. Especially since I need help wrapping presents." I said shyly.

They all glared at me but helped nonetheless. My charas. What would I do without them? They were my whole point of existence. Which I found ironic cause in reality I was their whole point of they completed me, understood me, and I'd longed to spend Christmas with my other half. But I refuse to sink to grief. Ikuto wouldn't want me to do that. He'd simply reason that he wasn't good enough to cry over and that I didn't deserve to cry. So I'm determined to have a good Christmas.

* * *

><p>[Rima]<p>

I laid on my bed listening to my parents fight once again. Couldn't they save it for after the holidays? My heart ached from all the arguments they had. Can't they see what they're doing to me and what they're doing to each other? I wished that for once that they could hold me and cherish me. But at least I had Nagi, friends, and my chara to love me. But poor Amu had no one exept her charas and I'm beginning to wonder how long that will last. She's started to push her friends away and I can see and feel her heart dimming. A concave sound coming from my phone, covered by clothes thrown astray rings. I rush to my phone, hoping it is my boyfriend Nagi. I answer without looking who it is,

" Hello?" I say

" Hey Rima! I was wondering if you'd want to hang out. We could go shopping, sledding, or something. We could invite Nagi to come." Amu said from the other end.

" Of course that would be amazing. I'll call Nagi and ask him. Meet us at the mall at 4:00 pm?" I ask.

" That would be perfect. See you later!"

And with that Amu hung up.

* * *

><p>[4:00 at the mall AMU'S POV]<p>

I saw Nagi and Rima hand in hand approching me. So cute~! I heard the Christmas Song playing and I started to sing. Before I knew it Rima and I were singing being accompined by Nagi's graceful dancing. When the song ended we were greeted by cheers. Rima and I blush while Nagi thanks the crowd. We all laugh and go into shops that have all kinds of hidden secrets to Christmas magic. The best shop we went into was the costume shop. I was once again reminded of years back when we all dressed up for Christmas. Nagi dressed as Santa, Rima dressed as Mrs. Claus, and myself as Rudolph. We were quite the sight in my opinion. We ended up buying the silly costumes and walked through the mall with them on. Let's just say it was the most embarrsing day of my life.

We later went sledding. Luckily we changed our clothes before them or I would have died of shame thrice in a row that day. I ended up falling and slidding down the mountain without a sled...yeah questions aren't appropriate at this time. But Nagi and Rima caught up with me and put me on their sled. It was fun but I swear I was so cold I was burning. Makes a lot of sense right? We bought some hot coco at little shop on the hill. I can definetly say that it was the best hot coco I've ever had. Sweet and hot was the best combination after a long embarrasing, cold day.

The day was ending. All the shops were closing, getting ready for Santa's arrival. I remebered that I brought their gifts. I gave them each their spongebob wrapped gifts. Rima didn't save anytime with ripping her present open glancing at her Gag manga. Nagihiko simply stated,

" I'll open my gift tommorow. "

Rima looked down in shame but then quickly said,

" Yeah right. I bet you he'll open it up as soon as he's got the chance out of our knowing eyes."

Rima and I laughed as he quickly blushed. We all walked home and wished each other a Merry Christmas.

And I can't lie I think that was my best Christmas Eve.

* * *

><p>101Pretty-Kitty: Sorry the ending was a little rushed but I hope you enjoyed. Like I said earlier Happy Holiday! I hope santa leaves you a big christmas santa.<p> 


	20. Who is this?

Author's note: I've looked at my previous chapters of you love who and I seriously thank all my readers for dealing with my immature, horrible writing. I'm promise to get better at writing and to prove that I've made a new chapter. Onto the story!

Her waves of energy crashed into the sea of people as she sang. The notes flowed out her mouth smoothly, spreading like butter on hot toast. Her final note lingered in the air. Then the audience erupted into thunderous applause that rended the air, interrupting her finale.

She pulled away from the mic and bowed graciously to her audience, answering their boiling claps. She smiled happily while looking into the dark pits to see gleaming faces. She searched the sea, looking for a shark; an unpleased person. She was only greeted by happy, pleased faces and eyes. But then a single smiled flashed into a smirk. The smirk ignited sparks into her belly.

Her eyes widened. She closed her eyes, disbelieving her sight. Then her eyes shot open and once again her eyes met the same smirk. She strutted off stage while thinking, 'What is going on?'

[Ikuto]

With an enormous amount of fury I brushed past the gathering crowd of women. The clung onto me and their shrill voices pierced my ear drums. For a change of pace, I migrated to Russia but it seemed even worse. The women with ruff accents, faces, and hands tugged at my hair, looking for a lock of hair to add to their collection.

The women demanded that I play my violin for them. But I didn't think that was quite possible, considering I destroyed my violin, the remains buried in a dump somewhere in Australia. I struggled to keep my cool as more women gathered begging and crying for my attention, which was captured when they started dragging me to a hotel. These women were fierce.

Their hands roamed my chest and I yelped out hoping someone would come rescue me. I've been kidnapped but I didn't want to be raped. I came to Russia for a new start. I didn't want to cheat, lie, and take advantage of anyone anymore.

"Stop this right now! I'm not your sex toy!" I yelled.

They screeched in response, frightened by my sudden outburst. They drew back and looked at each other, seeming to be ashamed. They scurried away, muttering a pathetic excuse of an apology as they left like,

"Sorry Ikuto", "Sorry", "Prosti", or "izvinite"

I nodded my head even though I was gushing with anger. I watched as one lone girl filled her way out. What? No apology? Her curly red hair swayed as she nearly ran out of the room. With a deep voice I called out to her,

"Am I not going to receive an apology from you?"

She twisted around and I saw her green eyes harden. She glared at me and I watched as she strutted her way over to me.

"I'm not apologizing at all. I didn't do anything. It was your fan girls that dragged me in here with them, busy trying to rape you. Understand? Bye-bye"

She turned around to leave but my snickering stopped her. Bye-bye? Is she serious? Plus her cute accent messes her English all up!

"What? I say-no- did I say wrong?" she asked paranoid at my laugher

I tried not to laugh, understanding how hard it is to speak a different language, but I couldn't contain it. Her creamy cheeks began to burn pink.

"Stop it! Don't laugh. Nooo." She said, feigning anger when she was laughing herself.

I mimicked her saying her pathetic, "Stop it" and copying her accent. She hit me with her milky hand. I looked up to see her sparkling green orbs and sweet freckled face. I inwardly tell myself to stop looking at her in such away. But I couldn't help myself. She stopped laughing finally and looked down, noticing my intense stare.

She gazed into my eyes. Green and cerulean blue met. She leaned into me, searching my face. She stood there, frozen, just examining me. I turned away, feeling exposed. She took a paper from her pocket and tossed it towards me. She silently floated out of the room, leaving me to my thoughts. I heard the door close and I slump against the side of the bed. The crumpled piece of paper falls from the bed and lands in my hand. I look at it, curious to what it might hold. I was debating whether I should through it away, but that would waste paper right?

I hurry to open the paper. I flatten and smooth the paper out to its original form. I see the numbers 777-777-7777. Is this her number? Above it I see the words in bold: MY NUMBER. I etch the number and her face into my memory. She was beautiful. She was cute. She was sweet. She should expect a call from me later.

[Amu]

I tossed my hair to the back as I nested myself into my seat backstage, waiting for my cue to come back. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw a beautiful, talented doll looking back. The make-up annoyed me but the makeup crew insisted, no they forced the makeup on me. But I had to admit I looked magnificent and sung my heart out.

Still that single smirk in the dark audience haunted me. How was it possible? I didn't know what to think or feel. I felt tears spring from my eyes but refuse to let them continue their journey. I wiped my face and focused on my goal right now. I'm going to finish this graduation kick-off ceremony. Tomorrow I'm going to graduate from Seiyo Middle School. I buried my face into the makeup and shot up from my chair.

The stage manager called from the hallway and said,

"Amu Hinamori, you're back on stage in 5 minutes. "

"Don't worry I'm ready to go." I answered back confidently.

I don't know when I'll update again but I hope you'll be looking forward to my update! Who do you think was in the audience? Ps. the red haired girl with green eyes isn't Saaya, she's a new character I'm making up based on my favorite singer Lena Katina, who is a Russian singer. You guys should check her out!


	21. Foreign

101PrettyKitty: I'm back! I know you've missed me...right? But I'm very serious about finishing this story with a bang, a good one. I will experiment with my writing style. Also I'm not sure if I'll have (pov) anymore because it's not really traditional writing you know? I wanna step up my game for all the wonderful followers/subscribers I have! And **PLEASE** bare with me with the new character and Ikuto...this is **AMUTO!**

* * *

><p>The foreign cake pulled him into bliss. Creamy layers of honey and carmel melted in his mouth. The warmth tickled his mouth. His taste buds were thrown into a delicious world and didn't want to leave.<p>

" What is this? It's delicious...do you have any more?" he asked

"ah no I don't. It's Medovik, honey cake...layers of carmel. Also, popular cake." she spluttered out.

He stared at her, enchanted by her honest efforts to speak. His gaze pierced the girls sullen body and she twisted around to see his eyes looking back at her.

" What?" she spat

Her question echoed in the silence. Lines decorated her forehead as she scrunched her face up in confusion. Her eyes narrowed and she walked closer to him.

" Ey! I was not talking to air!" she chirped and clobbered him with carmel covered spoon.

He rubbed his red cheek in pain, soothing the stinging in his left cheek. He directed death rays at her and smirked as she shrank back. He frowned, seeing her ball her hands up and biting her lip to block the waterfalls getting ready to cascade down. She tiny steps back, but each step brought him closer. He pursued her like a predator. Those tiny legs couldn't help her escape. His long, lanky legs would conquer her. Seconds passed before she was plastered to the wall by his force. She tried to get out of his hold, twisting side to side and shoving him. But it was no use. She threw her head side to side so he couldn't see her tears. But it was no use.

" What's wrong?" he asked

" Nothing" she said

_LIE._

" Is it about Dmitry?"

" That obivous? " she sniffled

"I know the look of heartbreak, you know? It's a gift and a curse." he joked

He backed away and let her slide to the floor. She wrapped her arms around herself and sobbed. Her tears leaked onto the filthy floor. She curled herself into a ball and continued to cry. He looked at her, watching her shrivel up at the pain, watching her quake with sadness. He lowered himself to the ground and peered at her, waiting for her to sense his gaze and look for the source of distrubance. He waited.

_Waited...wait_ed..._a_nd he waited.

She rose her head wearily and glared at him. But he just smiled and nonchalantly clobbered her in the head with the carmel covered spoon. Her green orbs burned and her freckles disappeared when her cheeks flared with a fury. She stood up and looked down at him with a fierce look. Her eyes were thin as slits and she was ready to kill.

" Wait, wait wait!" He screeched.

" For what? I gonna fucking kill you!"

" Wait, please." he said desperately.

She held up 3 fingers and they both froze. He grabbed the spoon slowly and licked it. He looked her in the eyes and watched as the second finger fell from power. One finger left and he made it count. He sprinted out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>The stage awaited her return. The audience awaited her return. And she arrived with full confidence. She struted on stage and the lights greeted her, flashing on her sparkling face. She tried not to close her eyes because she feared it would all melt away. But it was still hers. The glory and love was still hers when she blinked.<p>

The sea was unstable. But this pure chaos was what she thrived on. The sea raged and threatened to overflow. Yes, this was her drug, her thrill.

" It's so nice to see you guys again! Did you guys miss me?" she said as she stretched the microphone to the crowd

Their thunderous applause and screams answered the question perfectly.

" Well I missed you! I'm ready to end this show with a bang. The question is, are you ready?" she said

It was an artist job to prepare the audience for the masterpiece and experience. But she outright tormented and taunted the auidence, pumping them for the display of her talent. They screeched in response, painfully awaiting the suprise.

" Well if you say so. Please welcome my friend, Utau Hoshina to sing Yuuki no Uta with me! " she shouted.

Utau smiled radiantly and walked on stage, carrying a vibe that shouted, talent, mystique, and beauty. Yuuki no Uta means A song of courage but it was clear Courage was not needed. Performing was already etched and carved in their blood.

" You ready for this Hoshina?" she whispered

" You bet it Hinamori!" Utau whispered back fiercly

They smiled at each other and lifted the microphone.

* * *

><p><em>Ring. Ring. Ring.<em> No answer. _Ring. Ring. Click._

There was a void. There was silence. Pierce the silence, that's what his screamed.

" Hey." he whispered

" Allo Ikuto " she said softly from the other line

" Bov, are you feeling better?" he said softly

" Yes. How hard is it to say my name? It's Lyubov' , LYOO-BOV." she questioned

" I'll try harder especially since it's a beautiful name." he said geniuenly

" I used to like name, meaning love. But love can be bitter, rocky road." she said spitefully

" Yes, it can. But you represent the happy, beautiful love with your smile and character. Lyubov' you deserve exactly what you give."

" You too. And I pray you capture your love. I pray you have courage to take back Emu." she choked out

" Amu you mean. Yes, one day, soon I will. Thank you Lyubov." he said, smiling.

" No, problem and thank you. Bye-bye" she said cheerfully

_Click._

Yes, one day.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Come home. Please. Come home…come back**_

His eyes shot open and he sprung up from the bed, coated in sweat.

'_Just a dream'_ he reasoned and tried to relax.

His muscles were tense from him griping the side of the bed. He heaved heavily, trying to catch his breath.

'_I need to calm down. She's fine.' _

He slid back into the bed. He glared at the ceiling staring back at him. He huffed and turned onto his side, staring at the plain wall. Plain, crisp, white walls.

'_Nothing like the pink and black striped walls in Amu's room. They're not plastered with posters. Just plain.'_

He clutched his heart, painful memories attacking and injuring him suddenly. He slid out of the bed despite the protest of his muscles. He groaned in response to his back cracking. Shuffling his feet and rubbing sleep out of his eyes, he trudged into the kitchen.

He opened the fridge. He eyed a plum slowly then swiped it out of the fridge. Grinning like a hyena, he crept over to the sink and washed of the fruit.

'_Amu's favorite fruit. We'd always eat it when we went to the park.' _

He clamped his jaw down onto the fruit. He chewed the _delicious_ purple fruit. But the more he chewed the more it tasted like he was chewing rubber. The plum, swelling with bitter juice, was leaking onto his clothes.

Irritation and frustration bubbled up in his chest. He took bigger bites.

'_Why does it taste different? Why is it so bitter?' _

The unsatisfying taste enraged him and he threw the plum away. The plum landed in the trash can with a loud _**thud.**_

He eyed the trash can from a distance with disdain.

'_What's wrong with me?' _

He drifted to the porch that hovered over the beautiful city that was Moscow. He looked down and saw the monoliths shooting into the sky and the Moska River weaving in and out through glittering heart.

Despite the glorious view he was still battling his excruciating pain from memories lost. Happy memories lost to the tide. He regretted those words…..

"_Fine. Bye Amu"_

'_One little sissy and I lost her' _

* * *

><p>She was spinning around, letting her skirt swirl and pool around her ankles. Today was the day. She was finally graduating.<p>

'_I'm finally a high school student. '_

She eyed herself in the mirror. The words stunning, fabulous, and beautiful flashed inside mind.

'_Is this really me?' _

Pearls adorned her neck and diamond ear rings hung from her ears. Her lashes were painted and her lips were sealed in a red coat. Just a dash of eyeliner and blush and she looked like a woman.

'_What would Ikuto say now?' _

She smiled faintly at what she expected was either flattery or jokes.

'_No I can't think sadly. Today is a happy day'_

She looked at her dress to further distract herself from the coming storm in her heart. She inspected her white ruffled dress, making sure there was no flaw.

' _Perfect.' _

Then a sick voice crashed her optimistic thoughts.

"Hello Amu" a voice chimed

"Hello Tadase" she grunted

She avoided his intense stare and busied herself by curling her hair. His stare was calling her. But she wouldn't answer.

"Amu you look beautiful." He said sweetly

"Thank you. You look very handsome." She returned

"How would you know, you haven't even looked at me?" he countered back

Then she was caught like a fly in his web. That statement translated roughly to: "Look at me now, bitch or there will be consequences."

She lifted her head up and glued her eyes to him through the mirror. A gasp pierced the silence.

"You know, I'm quite upset you didn't wear the dress I got you but it's okay. "He said snarled

She started shaking. Fear crawled up her back and lodged itself in her throat. And apparently it nested itself in her legs and arms because she was paralyzed when he edged closer to her and was suddenly right behind her.

'_Move, you pathetic limbs. Work!' _She screamed silently

"Do I look nice Amu-chan? I really want your opinion."

She nodded weakly and tried to look away when their eyes met in the mirror. But his hand guided her head back to stare into his crimson eyes.

"I said, do I look nice Amu-chan? I don't understand little nods." He said roughly

" y-yes y-you do Tadase. You look like a gentleman. "She stuttered

"Thank you Amu-chan. I came to give you your rose. You wear it around your wrist."

He drew the rose from behind his back. He lifted it so she could see the flower that would adorn her wrist.

"Give me your hand. I want to have the honor of putting it on you." He said softly

She inched her hand to his meekly, worried about any games he may be playing. He slipped the rose onto her wrist gently. It slid down her wrist and rested comfortably against her skin.

"Thank you Tadase." She squeaked.

"I'll see you later my beautiful Angel." He whispered softly into her ear

He twisted around and strutted away, smirking in satisfaction, watching Amu go weak in the knees.

'_What's wrong with me?' _She questioned herself

She led her attention to her hair, gripping the curling iron with full force, directing her mind to yet another distraction to her thoughts that were going hay wire.

'_Okay let's make this pile of mess into something beautiful' _

* * *

><p>He poured coffee into his mug. The sound of the rich liquid splashing against the ceramic cup gave him a sense of relief.<p>

'_At least I'll be able to stay awake.' _

He sipped the hot liquid cautiously. He looked at the digital clock, the red numbers flashing wildly and rings erupting from it. The time '6:00' flickered and he groaned. The coffee cooled down and he took large gulps. He drowned his dry throat.

'_God what time did I wake up if it's only 6:00 am? I haven't been getting enough sleep. Hmmmm it's 11:00 am over in Japan. I wonder what Amu's doing.' _

Deciding not to drown himself in sadness, he turned on the TV. Images mindlessly flashed across the TV. Ikuto paid no attention to the TV. He just sat there. No thoughts, no sound, a blank slate.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _

He blinked a couple times. Swearing he had heard something. But there was nothing but silence. He drew himself back into the pit of nothingness.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _

His eyes shot open and he jerked his head up. He looked around but saw nothing.

'_It must be my imagination._' He figured and closed his eyes.

Then his _imagination_ became persistent.

_Bang. Bang. Bang. _

The pounding sound echoed through the apartment. He decided that this couldn't be just an illusion. He got up and drifted around the apartment.

Then his front door shot open and slammed up against the wall. Ikuto grew pale and began shaking. He

twisted around slowly and his eyes met with a familiar pair of eyes.

"Hello Ikuto, long time no see"

* * *

><p>Amu's hands ghosted over her hair. She didn't believe that the piles of luscious curls were actually made by her own hands.<p>

She overlooked herself in the mirror. Looking at every particle of herself. She closed her eyes in bliss. She felt _beautiful._

Then Rima and Nagi sauntered in. They were holding hands. Rima's hand squirmed and embarrassment dusted her cheeks. Meanwhile Nagi looked extremely happy.

'_They're so cute. Rima cut the crap; you know you love it when he holds your hand.' _She thought, looking at the couple.

"Hi Amu-chan. You look beautiful." Nagi said sweetly

"Thank you Nagi. You look very handsome. "Amu complimented

"You know he does. I was worried that he was going to come dressed in a dress for Graduation. I didn't know if he was going to graduate as Nagi or Nade." Rima said, snarky to the bone

Amu briefly saw Nagi's nose flare in anger but then the anger was subdued and a smirk was plastered on his face.

"Oh so you think I look handsome Rima? No wonder you weren't complaining about me holding your hand. Well I must say you look gorgeous Rima." He said

Rima face turned scarlet and she opened her mouth to retort but Nagi kissed her quickly on the lips to stop any words from coming out.

Nagi pulled away and released his grip on her hand. Rima looked very angry. Amu stifled a laugh as Nagi sprinted away. Rima yelled obscenities at him while he disappeared.

"Well it looks like you and Nagi seem fine." Amu said

She smiled._ 'They're perfect for each other.'_

"If you say so. He's a fool, you know that? He's so agitating." She said flushing

"Oh please. He may be agitating, but I know he's something you can't go on without. I saw the way you looked at your hand, when he let go. You wanted him to keep holding your hand. Am I right?" Amu said, knowingly

Rima grumbled under her breath and took a seat next to Amu. Rima looked down for a second, and then meekly nodded her head.

"Yeah you're right." She muttered

Amu smirked.

"See, how hard is it to admit the truth?" Her question was answered by silence

Rima began to cry. Tears flowed down her face and she sniffled to control the river.

"Hey what's wrong?" Amu asked, concerned for her friend.

She didn't mean to push it too far. She rubbed her back and handed her tissues.

"I'm worried Amu. I don't want to lose Nagi. But what if he has to go to Europe to study dance?" She asked, admitting her silent fear.

Rima started quaking in fear. She didn't want to lose him. She was done with being lonely and forgotten.

"Rima, listen to me. Even if that happens, I'll still be here for you, as your friend. And you and Nagi won't be apart for long. He'll still keep in touch because he's loyal and he loves you. "Amu said, comforting the girl.

Rima nodded and hugged Amu. She softly whispered 'Thank you' to Amu. She pulled away.

"Oh great now your make up is ruined. Come on I'll fix it for you." Amu said.

Rima laughed and wiped her tears. She sat erect on the stool while Amu put her make up on.

* * *

><p>Tadase took long strides to the microphone. He tapped on it, checking if it picked up the sound. It was only a few short hours till graduation and the guardians had to make sure that everything was set up.<p>

Amu climbed up the ladder, putting up the banner. Tadase grimaced, wondering why they had Amu, his Angel doing such a thing. She was in her beautiful dress!

'_Although she would've looked better if she wore the dress I got for her' _He thought bitterly

Yaya and Kairi walked in, pushing the cart of chairs to be set up on stage for the graduates. And Kukai strutted in behind them.

"Who missed me?" Kukai said vainly

'_He's a fool if he thinks anyone missed him' _Tadase thought

Everyone looked towards him, their eyes devouring him.

"Kukai!" Amu screeched

Amu was smiling happily, excited to see her "big brother". She waved excitedly. But being the klutz she was, lost her balance. Suddenly, she felt the air whooshing against her. Her stomach was curled in fear and she was falling.

"Amu!" someone screamed

Then she was embraced by a pair of hands. She looked up and saw Kukai. His playful green eyes stared back at her.

"Are you okay Princess?" He asked, teasingly

She punched him.

"I'm fine." She said, scowling at him.

"You wouldn't be if Kukai hadn't caught you. "Tadase said, angrily.

Amu bit her tongue, careful not to make a snide remark.

"Well luckily he caught me. Thank you Kukai." She said with a bite.

"Gosh I'm so good I have girls falling over me." Kukai said, mockingly

"Oh shut up you idiot. If you're here to help then do it. Now let go of Amu." Tadase ordered

"Sure thing, Prince Tadase" Kukai shot back and let go of Amu.

' _Oh no' _


	23. Chapter 23

**Lorelei Dream:** Hey folks I'm back first of all I'd like to thank Maisy (Guest) for your comment on Chapter 22 and UnicornzBarf642 (Guest) for reviewing many of my chapters! Uber props to you! Well onto the story. Please stay at the end for another author's note.

* * *

><p>My eyes nearly fell out of my sockets as I watched Tadase run himself in circles, ranting and raving about his superiority to us all and how we were all peasants.<p>

"Damn you Kukai" I said bitterly and sunk my nails into his arm.

Kukai just stood there smirking and laughing as everyone tried to calm Tadase down. Kukai and I both knew it was useless. So did Rima. She just sat in a chair reading her gags, passively looking up every once in a while.

"Hinamori, this is comedy gold, why aren't you laughing?" he said, his deep voice chuckling and broiling in his now broad chest. His looks were maturing. It scared me.

I watched as the Guardians tried to yank Tadase from the stage as he proclaimed his divine right to rule the world and enslave us all.

" It's not funny. It's just the idiotic rants of a-"

He stopped me mid-sentence by the intense gaze his eyes held and the grasp his hand had on my arm. His head swished side to side, checking if anyone was near. He pulled me outside of the auditorium, far away.

"What do you want? I could be helping to set up right now. Don't waste my time" I said flipping my hair, but making sure I didn't ruin my curls and looked anywhere but him. Kukai glared at me and his green eyes peered into my soul.

"Don't give me your Cool and Spicy character right now! Talk to me! Something is wrong with you Hinamori. Just tell me," he said his voice softening with each statement.

I rolled my eyes. Looking at those fake eyes. Doesn't he know what he did? I don't have to do anything I don't want to.

"And if I don't, what will you do? Tell me hm, what will you do soccer player? What can you do soccer player? " I said.

Why did I say that? I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I took it too far! Why? I always say the wrong things. He eyed me. My eyes wouldn't stop betraying me. Stop glaring at him. Stop. Stop looking down on him.

" I forgive you Hinamori. I know you. Look, I'm sorry for the incident with Tadase. I shouldn't believed him. I shouldn't have been so blinded with my loyalty to Tadase. But Tadase was there for me when no one else was. He was there when my parents and brothers weren't and didn't care or when I felt irrelevant. That's why I want to make sure everyone is okay. Especially you Hinamori." he said sincerely and lightly punched me.

I eyed him. I sighed deeply. Why do I always have to seem like the villain?

" I-I I'm sor-"

"Save it Hinamori. It's my fault. Oh and Hinamori please watch Tadase. Something is seriously wrong with him. Well, come on, I'll race you back to the auditorium!"

He grabbed my wrist and he ran to the auditorium, dragging me the whole way. I don't know what type of "race" that was, but I was glad to know Kukai was the same Kukai I knew. Perhaps growing up won't be so bad.

He threw the doors open and dragged me inside the auditorium once again. It seemed as if everything had settled down and real work was being done. Kairi had just finished putting up the banner that read "Congratulations graduates of Seiyo Middle School".

The chairs had been placed onto the stage and it seemed as if the isles had been cleared so that we would be able to proceed in and get our diploma.

Yaya sprinted towards me and jumped on top of me screeching and crying,

"AMU AMU AMU-CHI! WAHH! You're gonna leave me and Kairi all by ourselves, AGAIN!"

" It's not like I'm doing it on purpose. I can't help the situation. And get off of me, you need to lay off of the candy" I said then promptly dropped her.

"WAH AMU-CHI IS A MEANIE! LEAVING ME, DROPPING ME, AND CALLING ME FAT! You can help the situation. You should've failed! KUKAI!" she screamed and started bawling.

I rubbed my shattered ear drums and shook my head. Kukai chuckled at my reaction and consuled Yaya,

" It's okay Baby, I know Amu, is a meanie. I have some candy for you if you'll stop crying" he said.

"REALLY?!" she said happily and dried her tears. I was beginning to think she was faking her tears just like Rima. Kukai threw her 3 lollipops. One hit her head and she began to cry again.

I sighed. It was useless. Yaya would never grow up. But that's not necessarily bad. At least I knew she'd never change. She'd always be Yaya. And I loved her.

Kairi came down from the ladder and made his way over to Yaya. He stooped down and rubbed her back while pulling out a first aid kit. He pulled out a band aid for her, opened it, and put it on. She smiled with a big toothy grin but then stopped suddenly.

"NOOO! Kairi you're supposed to kiss my booboo! It hurts!"

He shrank back out of fear and followed suit with her request. But then looked away and blushed. Yaya poked his cheek. Oh poor Kairi.

" He'll be a dead man next year." Rima whispered in my ear.

I jumped about a foot in the air. When did she get there? She'd been sitting on her chair reading a gag just a few seconds ago. My sweat drop increased about an inch a second as her breathing reached my back. I looked back her and saw she was standing on a stool just to reach my ear.

"I-I a-agree. " I stuttered. Rima could give anyone the creeps.

" He won't last a year with her without us." she said. I nodded my head. I looked at her and smiled.

"What?" she asked passively

" Don't take Nagi for granted. He loves you. And smile more. You want to make people laugh, but what about you?"

She looked at me and gave me one of her rare smiles, jokingly she said,

" What? I know it's graduation but there's no need to get cheesy or sentimental. I'll still bug you over the summer and when we go back to school as freshman."

I smiled. "I'd enjoy that."

* * *

><p>"Bov you've really got to stop with that stuff. You know my circumstances. You know whenever that door opens fear enters my veins. You know that I can't afford to have a heart attack because one day I'll see her again. I will" I said trying to reassure myself.<p>

She smiled softly and nodded towards me. "I uh very sorry. Ecuto." I grimaced as she said my name. Awful accent and awful pronunciation.

"Ikuto. Ikkk-toe"

"And Lybov. Luuuu-bove. Understand?" I smiled and we both erupted into laughter.

" I'm sorry Ikuto. I didn't mean to barge in but I hadn't seen you in a few weeks. And I had some good news."

"You and Dmitry are back together, and are in undoubtedly, unadulterated, sexy saturated love?" I said, smirking at her red face.

"You're a pervert. I don't know how that poor middle schooler puts up with you." she said shaking her head.

"Heh, perhaps that's why she liked me" I said, winking. I continued "my little innocent strawberry is actually a high schooler now. Today's her graduation. I can't even see her graduate." Lybov looked at me sadly. Then she smiled mischievously and asked me a question.

"Hey, why don't you send letters to Emu? Then you can communikate with her. And is less likely you get caught if you send letters. Nobody write letters anymore. And Tadase never said anything about communikation rules. You still contact your family so is okay right?"

I looked at her. I couldn't contain my smile. I just broke through my sadness. Sure I was worried about any possible problems that could spring up but it seemed fault proof.

"Lybov, let's write a letter and then let's go out to celebrate. I haven't been to a club for a while. Bring Dmitry, I have yet to question Mr. Sexy Love anyways" I said smirking.

"I kill you soon Icuto."

"I kill you soon oobov"

* * *

><p><strong>Lorelei Dream:<strong> I know for sure I won't be able to update Next week because I'll be in Geneva, Switzerland for a week (pretty excited) but I'll try to update some more. Believe it or not I get busy in the summer now too. Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, pm and reviews. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a year. It's honestly painful for me to think about. I never wanted to be that author but I am now (feeling pretty suckish). I had to review the whole story before writing this chapter if that proves how long I've stayed away. And as I look back there are lot of things I want to change in the plot. Once this story is finished I'll edit which includes slashing and hacking the heck out of this story and the other ones I have. I will try to update the other story I have, Enslaved as well, if any of you also follow that story or might begin following. It is much more recent and has better writing. Either way Thank you for everything. Hope I can pump out another chapter this week before I leave.


	24. I'm sorry

Dear readers,

I regret to inform you that I won't be continuing these stories. At least not anytime soon. I've lost the will to continue them. I'm just so busy with school and other responsiblities that require my attention and drag me down. I've lost my intrest in my stories. It's a hassle to write and even more so to read them. From the bottom of my heart I thank you for reading my stories, giving me feedback,and most of all making me smile. I'm only going to update every blue moon and I understand if you unfollow my stories, I think that's fair. I'm open to and don't mind if anyone would like to complete the stories as long as you talk to me first. It could be like a partnership; change the plot a bit, grammar mistakes, and finish it up. Also, any suggestions for story ideas will always be welcome. I just thought this note would be fair to my lovely loyal readers who have supported me. I'm sorry it had to come to this. [HIATUS]

-101PrettyKitty/LoreleiDream


End file.
